


Fall For You

by baeconandeggs, kishebum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishebum/pseuds/kishebum
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you accidentally send a dick pic instead of the english homework to your beautiful classmate?





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE681  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for N for their excellent assistant with this work. When I tell you “I couldn’t have done this without you” I mean it. This is my first time publishing, and perhaps writing this much as well. I faced a lot of struggles while I was working on this, and I also rushed it a lot, so I apologize for the raw nature of my writing. It is still a work in progress and I hope to improve. There were lots of times where I just wanted to erase it all and drop my prompt, but I gathered my courage to keep on going. It’s my first time participating in a fest, and I hope I can participate more, with more time ahead to prepare. I absolutely loved planning for this story and making it happen so I hope you can enjoy it as well!

 

The semester was nearly over and you could already feel the summer heat in the atmosphere. People were excited to finish testing and end the current semester in just a few weeks.

 

But Park Chanyeol had  _never_  been a good student.

 

And the  _almost_  summer heat was getting to him.

 

Chanyeol was good at many things. Being extremely ambitious and dedicated, he always strived for the best results and picked things up quickly. But, for some reason, studying and taking tests were not his forte. Sure, he wasn’t stupid or illiterate - he just had more trouble than others in his classes.

 

Maybe it’s because his mind completely shuts off when something doesn’t interest him. He always did best in physical education, arts, and music, and he picked up a strange interest in Korean history. However, when it came to analyzing a boring reading selection or solving a problem with the Pythagorean theorem, he couldn’t get into it. He thought if he went to an arts and music university he wouldn’t have to deal with English reports and cramming for math finals.

 

Unfortunately for him, his university required math and English core classes for undergraduates  _for credit and curriculum purposes_. Can you believe that?

 

It’s been several hours and he was still finishing up the paper on literary devices his teacher assigned their previous class. Chanyeol wasn’t going to bother with it, until the teacher sent out an email that morning saying he forgot to mention that the paper is worth five percent of their grade. His grade is at risk if he doesn’t hand anything in.

 

His attention span is short so he has been distracted for a while now. Thinking about what he should do this weekend, about going to the bar with Jongin’s friends, about that new barbecue place Sehun mentioned to him, about that picture he took of himself while he was getting off after showering, about a melody he made up while he was rinsing.  _Maybe I should record that before I forget_. There was literally anything on his mind  _but_  the English paper.

 

He finally reached his limit.

_ Here I am, dying of boredom, trying to stay awake in the afternoon to finish this literary device paper. Yes, it is ironic that I am using a hyperbole to exaggerate how bored I am. _

 

Chanyeol’s thoughts of annoyance were suddenly interrupted by the repeated and melodic ringing of his phone, vibrating against the table and intensifying the sound. He scoffed at the name on the screen.

 

“Thanks for the wake-up call… _literally_. I am dying over here trying to finish this stupid paper.” Chanyeol complained to his dear friend, Sehun.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol met each other in the upcoming freshmen orientation when they entered the university. Both of them mixed up the schedules of the music production meeting with the art historian meeting, so they gave each other confused looks as the instructor spoke about admiring the mythological Greek and Renaissance-era art in the art museum. Sehun approached Chanyeol, asking him where the music production meeting was, and Chanyeol said he thought this was it too.

 

By the time they arrived to the correct meeting they had already missed the first thirty minutes. From then on, Sehun and Chanyeol were inseparable. Chanyeol was glad he had found a friend to help him get through the next three (or more) years.

 

“I finished that like three days ago because I didn’t even want to bother with it, bless me,” Sehun answered unsympathetically.

 

“Hey dick face, I asked you for the fucking answers yesterday and you said  _I haven’t done it yet, sorry,_ ” Chanyeol mocked as he heard Sehun laughing out loud.

 

“Sorry, dork. Last time I shared my homework I almost got suspended for ‘helping people plagiarize’. It was so unfair. I had to kiss ass to not get in too much trouble.” To Chanyeol, this was a major betrayal from his best friend.

 

He walked towards his bed while thinking of ways to get back at him. “It’s fine, just make sure you treat me to some barbecue to make up for it.”

 

“Hell no. Anyways, I was calling to let you know… Um, what’s his name…” Sehun hesitated as he thought. Chanyeol laid down on his bed and adjusted his pillow while he waited for Sehun to remember. He knew his friend was a little bit forgetful when it came to names.

 

“Ah yes, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, the cute, short kid you told me you have a class with. He asked me for your number today,” Sehun explained. Chanyeol thought of Baekhyun. Shorter than him, baby-faced. His eyes look like little puppy eyes, and his pretty lips aren’t very big but are still pink and plump. Chanyeol has always thought of him as an adorable and handsome man. 

 

“He said he’s in your English class and it was urgent, so I gave him your number. Is that okay?”

 

_ I wonder why he needed my number. _  “Yeah, dude, that’s cool. You called me just to tell me this?”

 

“Basically. Bye, Yeollie.” And then the other line cut off.

 

Chanyeol yawned. Well, that was  _interesting._

_ Byun Baekhyun, huh? _  Chanyeol had assumed that Baekhyun thought of him as an idiot. They only shared their music composing and English classes, and they’d never really talked before. So why would Baekhyun ask for his number?  _I wonder when he’ll text me…_

 

In the end, Chanyeol drifted off to sleep.

{…}

Once again, the persistent ringing and vibrating of Chanyeol’s cellphone woke him up. Chanyeol didn’t even know for sure if he was awake. He didn’t bother reading the Caller ID this time.

 

His mind was clouded with exhaustion, wondering how many hours he has slept. “Hello?” Chanyeol groaned into his cellphone as he tried opening his right eye. His voice sounded deep and raspy from sleep.

 

“Hi Chanyeol, it’s Baekhyun. I asked Sehun for your number. How are you?” Baekhyun replied.

_ Oh. Right. _  “I’m good, and you? What’s up?” Chanyeol responded, still completely out of it. He was thinking this could probably another one of his oddly realistic dreams, like the time he really needed to pee and he thought he was taking a leak in the bathroom but it was just part of his dream and he ended up pissing his own bed.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. Did I wake you?” Baekhyun timidly asked. Maybe he noticed the grogginess in Chanyeol’s voice. Chanyeol cleared his throat a few times, since his voice probably sounded an octave lower than usual.

 

“Yeah, it's okay though.”

 

“I called because you weren’t answering my texts. Have you finished the literary devices paper?” Baekhyun spoke.

_ Ah, there it is. I knew he needed something. _  “Yes, why?”

 

“I’ve been really busy with my other classes and I didn’t have time to do it. I was wondering if you could send me yours, so I can change it up a little bit and use that. Can you please help me out?”

 

Chanyeol lazily put the phone on speaker. “Ah, yeah, of course. Let me send it to you, give me one second.” He began searching for the familiar text icon at the bottom of his screen. Everything still looked very hazy and blurry from his sleep, he could barely pay attention to anything Baekhyun was saying. He clicked on the most recent picture and pressed the send button.

 

But he didn’t get a reply back. All he could hear was a dead, empty silence that made him think the call was probably cut off. “Baekhyun, did you get it?” There was no answer for a long moment before Baekhyun finally spoke up.

 

“Th-there must be some kind of mistake…” Baekhyun stuttered.  _Mistake? What is he talking about?_  “I asked you for the English assignment...” And Chanyeol did send him the English assignment, so what is the confusion about?

 

Chanyeol put Baekhyun on speaker once more as he went to check if the picture of the assignment sent.

 

“Yeah, I sent it, did you not recei—” Chanyeol stopped and rubbed his eyes clean as he suddenly realized that what he sent to Baekhyun was  _not_  a picture of the paper. In fact, he had not even taken a picture of his paper.

 

“Why did you send me a picture of your… penis?” Baekhyun sounded shocked. Hell, even Chanyeol himself was shocked. How could he snap a picture of his erect, shaved dick and not remember  _anything_  about it being in his camera roll?

_ Baekhyun, my classmate, saw my dick because I’m dumb as _  shit, Chanyeol thought.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m such a fucking idiot.” Crap, crap,  _holy crap… I fucked up!_  “I’m sorry, I sent you the most recent picture I had because I’m still very sleepy,” Chanyeol explained. He couldn’t even find it in himself to come up with a better explanation for what just happened.

 

“O-oh…” Baekhyun took a deep breath in.

_ This is so awkward _ . Running to his desk and finding the abandoned but completed English assignment, Chanyeol snapped a picture of it, carefully selected it, and sent it to Baekhyun. He felt kind of embarrassed looking at his own member in his inbox, sent by  _him._

 

“ _Now_  I got it, u-uh thank you, Chanyeol, goodnight.” The line went dead. Just like that, Chanyeol was left alone to wallow in embarrassment and shame.

 

Chanyeol sat there for probably an entire minute thinking  _ Holy shit, I really am the biggest dumbass on the planet. _

 

He began tearing up out of frustration and shame.

 

It was unbelievable. How could Chanyeol just send a dick pic to a freaking classmate - who, he might add, happens to be a total catch.

_ I’m so screwed… _

 

He could basically say goodbye to any chances with Baekhyun because the guy most likely won’t even talk to him,  _not even in class._  He kept on wondering what did he do to deserve this? This is why he shouldn’t answer his phone when he’s sleepy. Weird things like this happen. He was just trying to help but…  _Agh._

 

It was too late to keep himself from spilling the tears.

 

He decided that maybe it was best to go back to sleep and forget all the embarrassment he’s feeling.

 

{…}

 

Chanyeol thinks his phone really will be the death of him.

 

Every time he manages to drift off to sleep, the stupid phone’s ringtone or alarm wakes him from his rejuvenating slumber.

 

His usual morning routine consists of stretching every single limb of his body, then getting up to use the bathroom, brush his teeth, take care of his skin, get dressed, and make breakfast for himself.

 

But today is a Thursday morning. The routine is a little bit different today. Sehun comes over to have breakfast with Chanyeol before class every week on Thursdays. Sehun has dance rehearsal at eleven, so before then he takes a morning jog around the campus. Chanyeol’s condo happens to be along his route, so Chanyeol prepares a plate for Sehun so the both of them can enjoy their meal together.

 

“Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs? My favorites,” Sehun exclaimed, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead and digging into his plate. “You sure know how to treat a man.”

 

“Shut up before I revoke your eating rights,” Chanyeol scowled at him.

 

Sehun looked at him in a suggestively before planting one of his shit eating smirks on his face. “So, Baekhyun… Did you talk to him?”

 

“I did. It was only about the English homework I was doing yesterday”

 

“That’s it? You guys didn’t talk about anything else?” Sehun raised his eyebrows, like he was thinking about how stupid Chanyeol must be for not taking his chance.

 

“The truth is…” Chanyeol began, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth as he thought of ways to explain the situation to Sehun. “We did speak, and he asked me for the homework, and I had just woken up, and I just pressed send and I didn’t even realize what I had done and then he questioned me and he probably thinks I’m a gross pervert and I’m an idiot because he’s very attractive and I could’ve gotten to know him but—”

 

“ _Woah_  there! Take deep breaths, in and out,” Sehun interrupted, signaling with his hands to slow down. “Okay, good. Now, what are you even trying to say?”

 

“I sent him a nude by mistake, okay!” Chanyeol nearly yelled out of frustration, and after seconds of awkward silence waiting for Sehun’s response, he plopped on his seat and pouted like a little baby.

 

“Park Chanyeol, you’re unbelievable…” Sehun gaped at him.

 

“It was a freakin’ accident. I cried a little and went to back to bed because I was so ashamed…” Chanyeol shoved his fists in his hair and put his forehead against the kitchen table. “How will I even face him in class today? He has seen my dick—unwillingly, may I add—and he probably hates me for that.”

 

“Now, why would he hate you for that? Sure, he might think your dick is ugly and be uncomfortable about knowing what it looks like, but that doesn’t mean he hates you,” Sehun tried to comfort Chanyeol as he took a bite from his bacon.

 

“Listen, Yeol, there are unexpected thing that happen in our lives. Who knows? Maybe this will intrigue Baekhyun, or create a stepping stone for your future relationship. Frankly, I don’t know what is going to happen next, but I say you man up and deal with the consequences of your idiocy and face Baekhyun in class,” Sehun beckoned Chanyeol to move forward instead of moping over it.

 

And  _maybe_  the Oh So Wise Sehun was right.

 

A few hours later, Chanyeol arrived to class earlier than necessary. He had a lot on his mind and he figured the few minutes of silence before class began would be a good time to think about how to approach Baekhyun to apologize for yesterday.

 

Except, he can’t do that. Baekhyun happened to be in the classroom already when Chanyeol walked inside. He seemed to be surprised by Chanyeol’s entrance as he jolted up and widened his eyes when Chanyeol walked in and set his things down. Baekhyun picked up his phone from the table and began scrolling.

 

_ Just walk up to him… Just go…  _

 

_ Man up and face the consequences… _

 

Chanyeol began making his way to Baekhyun, who seemed like he was distracting himself - Chanyeol knew that much, at the very least. “Hey Baekhyun, how are you?”

 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone and Chanyeol noticed the way his cheeks flushed a bright shade of rosy pink, contrasting his pale skin. “Oh, hey. I’m doing alright, and you?”

 

“I’m good, thanks. Listen, uh…” Chanyeol stopped to gather his words. “I just want to say that I hope the homework I sent you helped.” Baekhyun looked puzzled, and Chanyeol realized he was going to need to elaborate.  _Dammit._

 

People began to slowly walk into class and take their seats.

 

“I mean…” Chanyeol cleared his throat and opened his mouth but struggled to speak. “I just want to say that… I’m really sorry about yesterday. It was completely unintentional and I know it might be uncomfortable but I’m sorry, I fucked up”

 

“I mean, it's okay,” Baekhyun sat there looking down before chuckling to himself. “Why did you even have that in your camera roll?”

 

“Well, that is— Let’s not get into that, okay.” Chanyeol sighed and then choked out a nervous laugh as he felt his cheeks burning. When he managed to stop laughing, he noticed Baekhyun was looking up at him, blush still coloring his cheeks.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It took me by surprise, but it was an accident, right? You didn’t mean it, so no worries,” Baekhyun finally responded, offering comforting smile, something to help ease Chanyeol’s thoughts.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at Baekhyun’s response. He was the one smiling and blushing like a tomato now.

 

Just as Chanyeol thought about sitting down next to him, someone slid into the empty seat, greeting Baekhyun and pulling him into conversation.

 

Chanyeol recognized the newcomer as Kim Jongdae. He was one of Baekhyun’s closest friends, and Chanyeol has seen them around campus together a lot. He’s a musician, Chanyeol thinks, a music performance major - one of the best singers in the program, at that.

 

Chanyeol awkwardly backed away, took a seat on the other, quieter side of the classroom and busied himself with taking his books out of his bag. The room filled up quickly a few minutes before class was scheduled to begin. The teacher eventually made his way in, collected the literary device papers he had assigned, and began the lecture.

 

All this time, Chanyeol was spaced out. Thinking about Baekhyun. His side profile is gorgeous. Chanyeol noticed the tiny mole he has on his left ear. It’s very tiny and subtle, but Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at it. He also noticed his big ears. Not really as pronounced as his own ears but, once you take look at them, they’re pretty big. And his cheeks—his cheeks are so soft and looked so nice when he blushed earlier.

 

He couldn’t help but admire his beautiful and soft facial features.

 

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol staring and gave him a small smiled. Chanyeol was entranced by his smile, but he began thinking,  _Why am I acting like an idiot? He’s probably not even gay…_

 

{…}

 

That night, Chanyeol watched a late-night marathon of Disney movies to distract himself from uninvited Baekhyun thoughts. He  watched Big Hero 6, Meet the Robinsons, Coco, and - his favorite - Zootopia. He eventually closed his laptop mid-film when he found himself thinking about how alike Judy Hopps and Baekhyun are in some weird, unexplainable way. Next thing he knew, he woke up completely disoriented, wondering if his alarm had gone off.

 

“Shit,  _shit_!” Chanyeol yelled as he scurried out of bed.

 

Turns out the alarm  _did_  go off. An hour and a half ago. And now, Chanyeol has thirty minutes to get to his music composition class. The only class where his teacher is extremely strict about attendance and tardiness. It’s a pain in the ass, but hey, he respects his instructor. He’s an old man with an odd sense of humor and musical expertise.

 

_ I won’t make it. _  Fucking  _great._

 

He had to find the first thing he could in his drawers and barely had time to even brush his teeth. At least he grabbed a cap on his way out to cover his messy hair. But, this is the first time ever in his entire life that he has gotten ready and left the house in within 10 minutes. A new record. He made it to his class at exactly 12:58pm.

 

He took a seat near the front, spotting Baekhyun sitting on the right side of the classroom.

 

“Hello everyone! I hope you all have been having a nice day,” the instructor greeted as he began writing on the board with a marker, a messy scrawl that read FINAL PROJECT.

 

“Summer is right around the corner, and so is the end of the semester. We all know what this means…” The instructor paused, awaiting an answer from one of his students.

 

“We go on vacation?”

 

“Yeah, that too. But it also means we have one last grade before we leave, and it's an important one,” the instructor announced as he began writing details about the project on the board.

 

“It’s worth 30 percent of your final grade. The project is nice and simple. You have to make a song that’s at least three minutes long. You will work with a partner. It can be a duet, or it can be only one of you singing. As long as the composing and the production gets done by you and your partner, you will get your 100.”

 

Everyone in the classroom exchanged the “You’re my partner” look. Chanyeol didn’t know who to do it with, but he felt like he was being looked at.

 

It wasn’t until his eyes landed on Baekhyun, hoping he didn’t have a partner in mind, that he realized he was being looked at. Strangely, Baekhyun was staring at him already. Oh…

 

The instructor smiled, knowing from the silent looks that most of the class had partnered up. “Alright kiddos, I forgot to mention the part where I would like to have all of you perform your pieces in a jam session. More details will be given soon.” Some people gasped at this detail. Chanyeol was surprised, but he became excited because he loves performing.

 

“Now, please go sit with your partners. Get to know each other, exchange numbers, set meetings for this assignment, develop an initial idea or concept for the song. You have all class to do this,” the instructor finished as he sat on his desk and pulled out some exams from previous classes to grade.

 

Everyone got up and spread themselves out to different corners of the classroom. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do - if he should just wait for Baekhyun to ask him to be partners, or go ask him himself.

 

_ Fuck it, I guess. _

 

He walked towards Baekhyun’s table and sat in the empty chair next to his. Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, a little taken back.

 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol broke the awkward silence and staring. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispered, and then looked away, as if hiding his face. “Well, I guess you want to be my partner for the project, right?”

 

“That’s correct,” Chanyeol nodded, grinning to himself. “Do you want to do the project with me? You can say no, it’s okay. I understand and I wouldn’t get hurt or anything.”

 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, cheeks flushed in red but offering Chanyeol a beautiful smile.

 

“We kind of don’t have an option, everyone else is taken by now.”

 

“Oh… you’re right about that.” Chanyeol returned the smile, feeling kind of silly. He’s definitely acting like a stupid puppy.

 

“Let’s just start nice and clean. Hi, my name is Byun Baekhyun, music performance major, I’m 22 years old, I’m a taurus. I like art but I can’t draw for shit, and I have the cutest corgi named Mongryong.” Baekhyun pulls out his phone and unlocks the screen, only to reveal a cute picture of Baekhyun squatting to the floor, posing with a V sign and an adorable corgi with light auburn and white fur laying in the floor. 

 

Chanyeol cooed at the sight of the adorable dog who looked just like its owner

 

“Since we’re introducing ourselves… Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol. I’m 22 as well, I make music and I want to be a professional music producer and perhaps have a career of my own. I’m allergic to dogs so I have a hypoallergenic puppy named Toben but I’d have to tell my sister to send me a picture of him.” Chanyeol responds.

 

“It’s only fair I see your dog since you saw mine” Baekhyun whines and pouts playfully.

 

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t live in my condo so I barely get to spend time with him but next time I visit or next time my mom calls, I’ll get a picture for you.” Chanyeol sulks over his poor puppy Toben who’s probably wagging his tail in Viva Polo as we speak.

 

“Alright, then. Since we already have each other’s numbers, what days are you available in the afternoon?”

 

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. How about you? Do any those days work for you?” Baekhyun asked while raising his brows.

 

“I’m free as well. Your place or mine?” Chanyeol wondered. Baekhyun paused for a second, thinking about where it would be best to meet.

 

“Perhaps, your place. You have your own recording studio, right?” Baekhyun answered after a while.

 

“Not an actual recording studio, just a place where all the magic happens,” Chanyeol joked which made Baekhyun chuckle. “So, I guess it’s settled, right?”

 

“I guess it is,” Baekhyun laughed, cheeks widening and teeth showing.

Chanyeol thinks this is probably one of the most beautiful laughs he’s ever heard.

 

{…}

 

The next day Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their scheduled meeting at Chanyeol’s condo to start working on the song. It actually went surprisingly well. Chanyeol was not expecting to have anything other than awkward staring through out the meeting - he still felt pretty embarrassed about the texting fiasco. They had been talking for a few hours about technicalities of the song.

 

“Alright, so you want to start working on the lyrics, right?” Baekhyun questioned, taking a bite from one of the cookies Chanyeol bought from the grocery store.

 

“Yes. Would we both take care of the composition?” Chanyeol replied as he wrote minor details that they had agreed on in the past hour.

 

“Yes, in the key of C. Nice and simple, right?” Baekhyun nodded while smiling, showing his understanding of what they figured out so far. “What will the lyrics be about?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol flashed a smirk to a dumbfounded Baekhyun. “I’m kidding. I’ve gotta think about it. Maybe I’ll have a bright idea about it while I’m doing homework or showering.”

 

“Thinking of lyrics while doing homework? Oh, boy, no wonder you’re always doing everything last minute.” Baekhyun laughed out loud.  _There it is again. That gorgeous laugh._

 

“Hey, don’t disrespect my art!” he teased, jokingly scoffing.

 

Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol in a mischievous way before he asked, “Alright, so, what do we want this song to be about?”

 

Chanyeol thought that the concept of a song was always important. It sets the mood and the theme. Whether it is a dark song, or a joyful song, or a romantic song, you need to determine this by making the instrumentals build a mood for the lyrics to support the music. Chanyeol tried to think about something he’s been feeling lately but he doesn’t quite know what word to put around the feeling.

 

“I was thinking a song that starts out very soft and comfortable, maybe start with a guitar?” Chanyeol began contemplating the idea he had in mind. “And then, maybe we can add a drastic change, like a drop or something that empowers the song for the chorus.”

 

“I like what you’re thinking. Perhaps, we could have a consistent song, going back to the calm and comfortable verse, the strong chorus and then a break with the percussion on the bridge,” Baekhyun suggested.

 

“The break could fall into a rap verse and I could come in and then we can go back to the chorus,” Chanyeol exclaimed excitedly. He loves rapping as much as he loves singing and playing the drums or the guitar.

 

Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully, considering the idea that Chanyeol just had. Baekhyun isn’t too familiar with rap, but he enjoys some rap music. “I think that would sound interesting. Do you have any demos of you rapping? I would love to listen.”

 

“I haven’t really recorded any. I’ve been meaning to but I haven’t gotten around it,” Chanyeol confessed while fiddling uncomfortably with his fingers. He felt like he might disappoint Baekhyun.

 

“How about…” Baekhyun looked a bit hesitant, gulping and hoping it was okay to ask. “…you show me right now? Just any rap you’d like.”

 

“Right now?!” Chanyeol shrieked, startling Baekhyun who looked at him with wide eyes. He felt bad for surprising Baekhyun like that.

 

_ Maybe I could do… Hand? It’s still a work in progress though… _

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He’s never performed any of his unfinished songs for anyone. Especially in such an intimate matter, of course he is going to be nervous. He closed his eyes.

__ Dreams that became true faster than expected  
  


__ And despair that was found faster than expected  
  


__ Even clueless as to when the moment when  
  


__ I’m the happiest comes to a halt  
  


__ Praying every night to find the answer  
  


__ Crying out loud yet it is the same as yesterday  
  


__ The people who make me feel better  
  


__ Also talk about me when I’m not aware  
  


__ Why is nothing changing?  
  


__ Looking down more often than I look at the sky  
  


__ The ground has footprints of what looks like  
  


__ Someone who never stops running  
  


_ Disappearing one by one. _

 

He reopened his eyes to find a gaping Baekhyun. No words were exchanged for a few seconds, Chanyeol started panicking about his performance, maybe he should have never performed Hand out of all things.

 

“I’m sorry, that was probably terrible, it’s okay I don’t have to rap for our so—” Chanyeol was interrupted by Baekhyun’s excited clapping. He was smiling widely, cheeks expanding. His eyes were glimmering. Chanyeol began thinking that he probably made Baekhyun tear up.

 

“Chanyeol, that was… Absolutely amazing,” Baekhyun finally expressed sincerely. “Your husky tone, your emotion - you gave life  to the lyrics. You weren’t just rapping, it was like you were reciting a poem or something.”

 

“Woah, are you serious, Baek?” Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol realized the nickname might be crossing some boundaries between them.

 

They’re project partners, but Chanyeol doesn’t even know if Baekhyun wants to befriend him. “Wait, is it okay if I call you Baek?”

 

“Baek is fine! All my friends call me that,” Baekhyun responded cheerfully. Chanyeol took a second to be delighted that Baekhyun considered him a friend. “I’m serious, Chanyeol. You were very passionate, and I don’t know much about rap but I know that was a hell of a performance even if it was just for me.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. I was nervous, I thought you wouldn’t enjoy it.” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, smiling nervously. He felt a little confident now - being praised makes him feel better about his skills because he likes to work hard and show good results.

 

Chanyeol felt weird. His heart felt… like it was aching? Maybe even fiery? He didn’t know what kind of warmth he was feeling in his chest right now. It was odd and confusing. He realized it was almost seven and Baekhyun had to leave soon. Tonight, Chanyeol was invited to go out to have some drinks with Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo, and to meet some friends of Jongin’s. There were so many people going already. Chanyeol started thinking it wouldn’t be too bad to take Baekhyun along with him if he didn’t have plans.

 

“Hey, do you have any plans tonight?”

 

“I actually do, why?” Baekhyun answered.  _Damn it._  “I kind of have a date tonight, my friend Jongdae set me up with an acquaintance.”

_ Oh, a date… _  For some reason, Chanyeol could feel a pain in his heart, and not like the one before. This time it felt more like hurting rather than a tickling sensation. Chanyeol has never liked to be rejected, and he doesn’t know why he feels jealous Baekhyun isn’t out with him tonight rather than someone else. 

 

“Well I was hoping I could invite you to come tonight to meet my friends, we’re having drinks.”

 

“Bummer, I hope I can meet them some other day,” Baekhyun replied while pouting, his cheeks looking adorable, puffy and  squishy, and his lips looking very pink and plump.  _Why the fuck do I want to kiss him…?_  

 

“Speaking of, I’ve got to go get ready. I suppose you have to start getting ready too? We spent too much time trying to come up with a key that could work out.” Baekhyun realizes as he checks the time on his phone.

 

“I guess you’re right, Baek.” Chanyeol exhaled, hoping Baekhyun didn’t notice how he looks sort of down now. He’s so bad at hiding his emotions, sometimes, he even exaggerates them unintentionally.

 

Baekhyun began gathering his things and putting them inside of his bag. After he finished, Chanyeol gestured to the door and both of them headed towards the front of the condo. “So, I’ll see you on Monday?” Baekhyun asked, smiling adorably.

 

“Yes, sir!” Chanyeol returned the smile. He then opened the door for Baekhyun, who made his way out of the apartment while waving and heading for the elevator. Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun was inside the elevator and the doors closed. 

 

Chanyeol still felt like a kicked puppy because he wasn’t able to spend more time with him.

 

A few hours passed while Chanyeol got ready and waited for the boys to pick him up. At around 10:30, Sehun arrived to Chanyeol’s house and, surprisingly, he was with Kim Junmyeon. Junmyeon is Sehun’s senior. They met in class when Chanyeol and Sehun were just freshmen and he needed tutoring in statistics, and they ended up getting along while they were studying and becoming friends. 

 

They meet whenever they find a time they’re both available, and just hang out. Sehun has always had feelings for Junmyeon, but has never actually confessed. Chanyeol has been advising him to “just do it” and Sehun says it’s “not that easy”. He has been patiently waiting for Sehun to come around and just admit what he has felt for probably two years.

 

Sehun suggested they take a cab because Junmyeon can’t drive if he’s drinking and he wants to have fun. So, they ordered a cab from there and headed over to White Noise, a new lounge that opened downtown. They’ve heard a lot about it and want to try it out for themselves.

 

Once they arrived at eleven, they joined the small line outside. After waiting a few minutes, the line moved forward and it was finally their turn. They paid the cover money and showed their IDs to the bouncer and after taking a look at them, hands them back and lets them inside.

 

They began making their way in through a long white hallway where people are leaned against the wall mingling and talking, once they reached the end and turned right, the lounge was in front of them. This place is designed as a high-end, modern establishment, with white leather sofas and black stools contrasting the white island at the bars. There was a section where people could smoke Hookah and a dance floor. They make their way towards the back where there are booths and Jongin, Kyungsoo, and their friends were sitting.

 

There were so many people he wasn’t sure if the three of them would fit.

 

“You guys made it!” Jongin exclaimed while he shoved his fist up in a victorious way. “Unfortunately, Yixing couldn’t make it. The man had a dick appointment.” 

 

_ Of course he does,  _ thinks Chanyeol. Zhang Yixing is an international student from China. He’s a computer engineer and there’s nothing he loved more than technology, dancing, and dating. He enjoyed sleeping around and having dates, perhaps even engaging in polyamorous relationships. Jongin and Sehun met him on their dance studio. He became a choreographer and worked with them. He even hooked up with Sehun at a given time. But, they decided it was best to remain as friends.

 

Suddenly, Jongin screeched out pain while caressing his arm. Looks like he was pinched by Soo. “Jongin, stop being so inappropriate and introduce your friends already.” Kyungsoo scorned in a motherlike manner. 

 

Do Kyungsoo is Jongin’s boyfriend. Before Sehun and Chanyeol met the both of them, they were best friends from high school. They developed feelings for each other and became a thing. Once Chanyeol heard that story, he couldn’t stop gagging of disgust at the thought of falling in love with Sehun. They’re best friends but he could never.

 

“Alright, I got it, jeez. Sehun, Junmyeon and Yeol, these two right here are Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao, goes by Tao.” Both men stand up to shake their hands politely and say quick  _It’s nice to meet you_ ’s. “They’re both Chinese” Jongin added.

 

“And those two right there are Luhan and Minseok, won’t stay off of each other’s dicks. OW! Soo, you didn’t need to pinch me again! Cute couple, though,” Jongin explained while rubbing his elbow. Kyungsoo always keeps Jongin’s wildness on check.

 

Minseok and Luhan stood up to shake their hands, and once Chanyeol and Minseok were shaking hands, Minseok asked if they know each other from somewhere. After a few minutes of thinking, he laughs to himself and whispers in his boyfriend’s ears. Chanyeol was beyond confused and hoped it wasn’t something bad he remembered.

 

Throughout the night, Chanyeol gets to know Luhan, Yifan and Tao while Minseok talks to Kyungsoo and Sehun, Junmyeon and Jongin have a conversation on the side.

 

Yifan is a fashion designing major, about to graduate, who has a big shot at opening his own fashion house. He has already showcased his work on big fashion shows and had a few showcases, and he’s excited to begin planning the opening of his store and online shop. Zitao is finishing his first year of music production, he loves the music program at their university and after learning that Chanyeol is a musician, offered to collaborate someday and do something fun. He gave Chanyeol his SoundCloud link. Luhan is an acting major, Chanyeol discovers they both attend the same advanced calculus class, they complain about their teacher and plan to have a snack after class every week.

 

Chanyeol also has been drinking all this time. And Chanyeol  _is not_  a good drinker.

 

At this point, Sehun and Junmyeon went to get more drinks at the bar, both couples left, Kyungsoo said something about getting a drunken Jongin to bed and Luhan said something about making his “baby” feel good. Chanyeol, Zitao and Yifan were pretty drunk. Everyone was having fun talking but its like 2am. Eventually, the both of them decide they’re too drunk to function. And that was how Chanyeol was left drinking alone, waiting for Sehun and Junmyeon to show up.

 

He walked over to the bar to try and find them, but found something else. Baekhyun and a man he’s never seen before. Perhaps, his  _date._

 

He could see Baekhyun’s side profile and he looks stunning tonight. His hair was parted on the side and styled. He was wearing a bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner. His white shirt, buttoned at the collar but opened below to reveal a triangle-shaped expanse of his chest, was tucked into black ripped jeans.

 

The man that Baekhyun was with seemed to be having a fun conversation with him, as Baekhyun looked entertained and the man kept resting his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. Sometimes even putting his fingers inside the holes of Baekhyun’s ripped pants which makes Baekhyun shuffle a bit. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but he feels a bit jealous.

 

Maybe if Baekhyun would have come along with Chanyeol, he wouldn’t be alone right now. Bitterly, he tried to ignore their presence in the bar and continue searching for his best friend.

 

After looking through the bar, he realized he might be out of luck so he just returned to where they were sitting, and that’s when he finds them.

 

“Yeol, where were you? We were coming to say goodbye. Do you need a ride?” Junmyeon asked in a moderately sober voice. The man can hold his liquor.

 

“Maybe not, I’ll catch my own cab so you aren’t charged for two stops,” Chanyeol admitted. Solely because he wanted to keep a watch on Baekhyun and his date. He’s not being weird but he just wanted to know Baekhyun wasn’t drunk or anything.

 

Sehun and Junmyeon left after making sure Chanyeol was alright to stay alone. As they left, Sehun turned around and sent a wink towards Chanyeol.  _Someone is finally getting laid._

 

He headed back to the bar only to find the seats that Baekhyun and his date had been occupying empty.  _Great, now I lost them, they probably went home. It’s pretty late, so I guess it’s time to leave too._

 

Chanyeol turned around in defeat, probably a little too drunk to balance himself, but before he steps forward to walk to the exit, he hesitated and realized he should probably go to the bathroom before he pees himself  _again._  He made his way over to the illuminated bathroom signs.

 

He opened the door to the men’s restroom, and he found Baekhyun pinned down against the wall between his date’s arms, looking extremely uncomfortable. Neither of them noticed Chanyeol’s intrusion.

 

“You let me take you to a restaurant, sit there all night, talking and talking, having fun with you and getting to know you, making the date fun, and then you won’t let me take you home? Are you fucking kidding me?” the man trapping Baekhyun growled as he closed the distance between himself and Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol was  _furious_  that this is how his date is treating him, but he hesitated to barge into their conversation at this point so he waits to see if it escalates.

 

“Myungsoo, please let me go. I just don’t like you sexually, tonight has been an interesting date but—” Baekhyun was interrupted by Myungsoo lifting his fist up and banging it against the wall, startling both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He immediately sobered up at this, realizing he needed to get a grip in case something  _does_  go wrong.

 

“What do you mean  _but_? Just come home with me and I’ll make this night even more amazing,” Myungsoo insisted. This obviously ticked Baekhyun off by the way he grabs Myungsoo’s arms and shoves them to the side.

 

“You’re persistent. I said no. You’re too drunk for this.”

 

“Just come with me!” Myungsoo yelled in Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol was extremely irritated and he could feel the situation going extremely bad at any second now. He stepped in and shoved Myungsoo towards the side of the stalls.

 

“Dude, he said no, get a fucking grip!” Chanyeol snapped at Myungsoo. Both Baekhyun and Myungsoo looked surprised by his appearance. Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun’s wrist and led him out of the bathroom.

 

They exited the lounge hand in hand and Chanyeol luckily spotted a cab passing by. He waved his hand towards the cab, and the cab pulled over by the side of the lounge. He opened the door for Baekhyun and signaled for him to get in.

 

“Where are you guys headed?” The cab driver asked, waiting to input the address in the GPS.

 

“Can we please go to your place? He picked me up and he knows where I live and he’s drunk right now, I’m afraid he will do something crazy,” Baekhyun admitted with a shaky voice. He must be so startled, his date seemed to be going so well for that drunk man to pull that on him.

 

Chanyeol agreed and gave the cab driver the address to his condo. Before they take off, they can see a stumbling Myungsoo heading outside and yelling at them to wait for him. The cab driver just drove off at Baekhyun’s request.

 

The car ride was silent, the mood still very tense from the scene at the lounge. Baekhyun must have been shaken by how Myungsoo acted back at the bar, and Chanyeol feels grateful to have been there. Something really bad could have happened if  he hadn’t stepped in.

 

Once they arrived, they made their way to the apartment and once they are inside, he can hear Baekhyun sniffling a little bit. He was about to approach him.

 

“Hey Chanyeol, do you have any beers?” Baekhyun asked in a relaxed manner, shaking whatever he was feeling before off of him. Acting as if nothing had happened back at White Noise.

 

“Sure, I have some in the fridge. Do you want to drink?” Baekhyun just nodded and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed 3 beers, gave one to Chanyeol, and kept two for himself. As they drank, Baekhyun started to talk about his date, carefully avoiding bringing up the end of the night.

 

“Myungsoo goes to the gym with Jongdae, that’s where they met,” Baekhyun began explaining. “He is sweet and kind, but not really my type, and he can’t control himself when he’s drunk, so…”

 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding.  _If Myungsoo isn’t his type, then what is?_

 

“He picked me up and he took me to a very nice restaurant. We got to know eachother but it seemed like our interest weren’t too common. Then we went drinking. By the way, why were you at White Noise?”

 

“That’s where me and my friends went to get drinks. It’s a coincidence that I saw you at the bar when I was looking around for them,” Chanyeol explained, hoping Baekhyun would understand.

 

“I see. What a coincidence, right? I mean, thank god you were there,” Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol, his perfect teeth showing and his gorgeous lips widening.

 

It was weird for Chanyeol, but he guessed this is how Baekhyun clears his mind, so he went along with it.

 

At about 4am, after talking for a few hours, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were drunk and sleepy.

 

“Say, Yeollie…” Baekhyun began while putting on a cute, pouty visage.

 

“Would you mind if I stayed tonight, I’m still a bit scared of that mean man,” Baekhyun asked, lips pronouncing every word with a sulky manner.

 

_ I want to kiss him so bad. _  Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun is beyond cute when he’s drunk.

 

“Sure, why not. Let’s go.” Chanyeol helped his drunk friend to his bedroom. Once they got there, Baekhyun sat on the edge of the mattress while Chanyeol looked through his wardrobe for something that might fit Baekhyun. Their size difference is  _too big._

 

He found his old gray hoodie which still looked like it would be loose on Baekhyun, and some baby pink sleeping shorts that shrunk in the drying machine and he never got to use ever again. He handed Baekhyun the clothes to change into, and Baekhyun walked to the bathroom like a zombie.

 

Chanyeol changed to his sleeping clothes and took out another pillow and a blanket from his closet to go sleep on the couch.

 

When Baekhyun came back, the hoodie was so big he could barely see the pink shorts underneath the thick sweater, and his  _thighs_  were exposed. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel flustered at the sight of his bare milky skin, so he looked away.

 

Baekhyun came closer and tried to get Chanyeol to face him, moving side to side as Chanyeol moved his face away from him so he wouldn’t notice his blushing.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s face and made him face him.

 

“Do I look bad? Why won’t you look at me? Why are you looking away? Your face is warm…” Baekhyun babbled as he pouted. The truth is if Chanyeol keeps looking at him, he might pop an inconvenient boner.

 

“It’s not that. I’m just sleepy.” Chanyeol hurriedly grabbed his pillow and blanket and got up to go to the living room. “You can have this bed, I’ll take the couch.”

 

But Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s wrist before he could even leave.

 

“Chanyeollie, how about you just sleep in this bed with me? I swear I don’t mind, just… Please stay,” Baekhyun begged, sounding a little breathy. Now he feels bad about even thinking of refusing Baekhyun. He hesitated for a second but finally made a decision.

 

“You sure?” Baekhyun nods.

 

Chanyeol set down his pillow and his blanket as he hopped onto the bed and got comfortable. Baekhyun went around and tucked himself on the other side. Chanyeol turned off his lamp. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable, so he turned his back to him and tried to drift off to sleep.

 

That is, until a pair of arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. For a while, they just lay like that. There were no words exchanged but Chanyeol knows this feeling.

 

“Thank you for tonight, and thank you for protecting me from Myungsoo. I’m really grateful.”

 

The feeling of protecting someone.

 

“Sweet dreams, Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered as he tucked his head against Chanyeol’s back.

 

“Sleep well, Baek.”

 

_ I guess I’m not sleeping tonight. How can I sleep if he’s hugging me from behind? My heart… It’s fuzzy. _

 

{…}

 

On Sunday morning, Chanyeol woke up holding Baekhyun in his arms. The air conditioning was cold but Baekhyun’s embrace felt warm. When Baekhyun woke up, he had drool all over him, and Chanyeol couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Good morning, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered to his crown as he unwrapped himself from him to get up to wash his face, brush his teeth, and make lunch for the both of them.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Baekhyun replied as he tightened his embrace. Still wrapped around Chanyeol’s blankets, his bed hair sticking out everywhere, he looked up at Chanyeol with sleepy eyes. The gray hoodie fit Baekhyun better than it ever fit Chanyeol.

 

“Keep the hoodie. It suits you well,” Chanyeol answered, thinking that this might just be his new favorite sight: Baekhyun wearing his clothes.

 

Baekhyun felt embarrassed about making Chanyeol let him stay, but Chanyeol said he would have offered even if he hadn’t asked.

 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay, I owe you one,” Baekhyun thanked him. He put on his pants from yesterday, but kept the hoodie on, making him look smaller than he actually is. His ripped, black jeans still under the big gray fabric. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yeol.”

 

On Monday, Baekhyun ran into some trouble. He couldn’t make it to their meeting and Chanyeol was pretty sad about it, but that never kept him from texting Baekhyun while he was getting scolded by his choir director.

 

Byun Baek:  _dont be sad. ill see you on wednesday, dork :p_

 

Chanyeol pouted at his phone’s screen. Just reading the text, he could imagine Baekhyun’s playful smirk.

 

Loey:  _but i didn’t get to show you the guitar melody i made up for the song :(_

 

Byun Baek:  _and i will see it on wednesday! i pinky promise._

 

He was surrendering to Baekhyun’s cuteness. Giving up without a fight isn’t like him, but apparently it is on his “Baekhyun” agenda.

 

Loey:  _alright, fine, if u say so…_    
  


Byun Baek:  _btw what does “Loey” stand for?_    
  
Loey:  _for “ur kinda stupid”_    
  
Byun Baek:  _rude wtf… smh just curious_    
  
Loey:  _what does loey spell backwards_    
  


  
_Byun Baek is typing…_    
  


  
Byun Baek:  _OH. oh…_  

Chanyeol stayed up late texting Baekhyun back and forth and ended up falling asleep with his phone in hand. On Tuesday, he went with Luhan to a café after their advanced calculus class.

 

“Why is it that Minseok was laughing at me when we met each other? He’s really nice but I can’t help but feel like I should be embarrassed,” Chanyeol inquired to his new friend who might know about it.

 

“Well… How do I put this…” Luhan began, smiling but thoughtful on how to put his words. “He told me that you’re the idiot that sent his best friend accidental dick pics, so when he saw you were like 10 feet tall, he laughed.”

_ Best friend?! Oh my god, I’m even more embarrassed than I thought I was. _

 

“Luhan, just bury me alive,” Chanyeol pleaded as he held his head in frustration. Sending an accidental nude is probably the second worst reason to sound familiar to somebody. The first reason is being someone’s ex.

 

“Buddy, relax. Minseok and I laughed about it because poor Baekhyun was freaking out, but don’t stress it. He said you were cool and you apologized.”  _Hm, just cool._

 

“I don’t know how to relax when I feel like that’s all I’m known for.” Chanyeol began fake crying jokingly, and Luhan laughed a lot. So far they were getting along, having common interests like video games and playing soccer. Chanyeol feels happy that he has a new friend.

 

Finally, on Wednesday, Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet for their project. Baekhyun brought take-out food for them to enjoy before getting to work.

 

“So, what have you done with the lyrics?” Baekhyun asked with his mouth full of black bean noodles, still munching on them as he speaks to Chanyeol.

 

“To be honest, I want to feel the instrumental track a little more before I get to the writing. I have an idea in mind, but it is still a blank canvas. I don’t know exactly what or how to do it,” Chanyeol explained as he grabbed some of the noodles.

 

“Do you need help?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol contemplated the idea. He wants to reject because of the fact that he still has a very blurry idea in mind. Since it isn’t that clear, he doesn’t know how to begin writing it down. He wants the feeling of the song they’re making to feel powerful, genuine. Not something fabricated, something… personal. It’s a special duet and he wants to make it very memorable.

 

“Alright, Tchaikovsky, I’ll let you off for now,” Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol, giving Chanyeol that weird fuzzy feeling in his chest again.  _I’m probably dying._

 

Chanyeol showed Baekhyun the melody he has been working on. Baekhyun absolutely adored it and suggested they make it the opening of the song and it continues but the song transitions with some bass and percussion to accompany it during the verses.  Chanyeol agreed that it is a good idea. 

 

They ended up recording it with Chanyeol’s acoustic guitar. For the chorus they decide on a sudden fall with the bass transitioning into a brighter sound before going back to the main melody. They get a lot of work done. The mood between them feels odd to Chanyeol though. He feels like Baekhyun knows something he doesn’t know. It frustrates him.

 

Chanyeol can’t sleep that Wednesday night.

 

On Thursday morning, during the usual breakfast with Sehun, they both catch up with each other.

 

“Sehun, is Baekhyun single? He’s very pretty, isn’t he?” Chanyeol asked as dipped a piece of bread in his sunny-side up eggs.

 

“Man, I don’t know Baekhyun like that,” Sehun admitted, because truthfully, he doesn’t know him and he also doesn’t want to listen about Baekhyun while he is enjoying his meal.

 

Chanyeol began getting frustrated and started to ramble. 

 

“What about that Jongdae dude? Are they best friends or are they dating? Or maybe he’s Minseok’s secret lover? Oh no, Luhan is going to be upset about this. How come I barely see them? There’s something up with that friendship, don’t you think?”

 

“Chanyeol, I don’t fucking know, okay? Why do you even care? You sent him a dick pic and the dude probably thinks you’re nasty and that’s it!” Sehun said, making Chanyeol feel worse than he did before.

 

“He probably does think that, you’re right. Why do I even care? Why am I overreacting?” Chanyeol asked himself as he ate more eggs.

 

He realizes, though. He comes to the cold realization that the reason he’s asking is because he does want to know and he, in fact, does care about Baekhyun and his love life and what upsets him and what makes him happy.  _He cares._

 

Chanyeol is confused. He never really has seriously liked someone, he always has been distracted and he wasn’t really popular in high school, he doesn’t know how to react in this situation, and he is afraid it’s  _that_. “But I do care. Why is that? What does that mean? Oh my god, Sehun, do I like him?”

 

“News flash - yes, you do like Baekhyun. Not in a friendly way. You  _like_  like him. You want to date him. I thought you knew this,” Sehun affirmed, making Chanyeol want to panic or rip his hair out. He’s not sure if he wants to like someone.

 

“Fuck, Sehun,  _fuck_ , I like someone. I like Baekhyun, and I’ve fucked up around him, he probably already knows it and he’s never even going to consider me, holy fuck,” Chanyeol panicked as he drank some water to ease his mind.

 

“But this isn’t how it works, Yeol.” Sehun sighed while pouring more apple juice onto his glass and getting more scrambled eggs. “First, you like him, and  _THEN_  you send him a nude… not the other way around, you bastard!”

 

“I know but what should I do? You’ve had boyfriends before, right? I know I’ve fooled around but nothing too serious. Hell, I wasn’t even meant to like Baekhyun, it was an accident.” Chanyeol begged for answers to his romantic crisis. He was a lost cause in the actual dating department. He’s never had a serious relationship.

 

“Listen, I don’t know! I barely even got the balls to make a move with Junmyeon and that’s because he wanted me to,” Sehun said.

 

_ Maybe _  the Oh So Wise Sehun isn’t as wise as Chanyeol thought.

 

“Which by the way, I’ve got to tell you. So, when we left the bar, we were both tipsy but still ready to party. We went to his place. He was being extremely flirty that night, so I finally manned up and gave him a kiss. I thought I had fucked up. But then he grabbed my face and shoved his tongue down my throat for more,” Sehun explained thoroughly.

 

“Ew, Sehun, come on, we’re eating! Too much information!” Chanyeol faked a gag at the comment. He’s doomed, he doesn’t even know who’s gonna advise him with Baekhyun

 

“Okay, fine, then. Let’s just say that his tongue wasn’t the only thing he shoved down my throat,” Sehun said before smirking mischievously.

 

“Dude, get out of my house right now!”

 

Chanyeol was able to see Baekhyun during class, but they had a test so he couldn’t really talk to him. This was a weird feeling for Chanyeol, because he was usually comfortable around people. He’s not supposed to feel fidgety about the person whom he thinks he likes but that is how he’s currently feeling.

 

That night, Chanyeol had trouble falling asleep. He didn’t know what to think about the situation and Sehun didn’t really help. He just kind of slapped it across his face that he has a big crush on Byun Baekhyun. His class with Baekhyun also got cancelled so he won’t be able to see him.

 

So, he thinks. And his thoughts are in his favor because he finds a quick solution. What is better than asking a couple for love advice? Nothing.

 

He took his phone from the nightstand, quickly unlocking it and opening the messaging app, and found Jongin’s contact. He began typing.

 

Loey:  _tomorrow brunch at cafe universe @ 12 (bring kyungsoo) be there or be square :p_

He locked his phone, feeling satisfied with his idea, and finally feels enough peace from his anxious thoughts to fall asleep.

 

{…}

 

Nini:  _Soo said he’s available, see you soon!_

The walk from Chanyeol’s condo to the café is only a few blocks, but it seemed to be longer than that as Chanyeol thought about how he was going to explain his feelings to his best friend and his boyfriend. Chanyeol walked inside, smelling the nice and fresh smell of burnt coffee beans. 

 

The café always looks very homey, color schemed with warm tones of oranges and beiges. They have Chanyeol’s favorite kind of coffee for a cheaper price, and it tastes better than in other coffee shops.

 

First, he ordered his coffee at the main counter. He waited a bit until it was done before calling Jongin and Kyungsoo to let them know he was already there.

 

A few minutes later the barista called his name and handed him his coffee, and from the corner of his eye he could see someone waving. It looked like Jongin’s figure - he probably heard Chanyeol’s name. He looked towards their direction and noticed Kyungsoo was also with him, they are sitting near the back in a booth, side by side. Chanyeol made his way over to his friends.

 

“Yeol! How have you been?” Jongin beamed at Chanyeol as he slid into the booth across from them.

 

“I’ve been good, how about you? Should we order soon?” Chanyeol asked as he took a sip. The coffee was just right, like always. He never has to ask for more or less sugar because it’s the right amount. He browses through the menu and finds a sandwich with sausages and eggs that he wants to try. The guys are also looking at the menu.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been good. What brings you to have brunch with us?” Kyungsoo replied as his eyes brightened up, most likely finding something interesting to eat in the menu. Jongin also seemed to have made a decision.

 

“Hey Jongin, try to call one of the baristas over,” Kyungsoo instructed Jongin as he managed to catch a barista’s attention by waving.

 

“What shall I get you to eat today?”

 

“Can I please have a reduced fat turkey and bacon sandwich? What do you want, Nini?” Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend in a caring manner.

 

“A spinach, feta and egg white sandwich for me,” Jongin replied. The barista turned his attention to Chanyeol, waiting on his answer.

 

“Oh, I’ll have the sandwich with sausages and eggs. Thank you,” Chanyeol ordered his food.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

“Back to what I was asking you, what brings us together?” Kyungsoo questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows together. 

 

What exactly did Chanyeol want to ask? How did he expect to find an answer? So, Chanyeol explained everything from the beginning. The accident, the project, the meetings, the night after the lounge, sleeping together, realizing he can’t breathe when Baekhyun is near him. Just everything.

 

Once he finished, he felt out of breath. Just like how he has felt these past days when he sees Baekhyun and his small details like that mole in his right thumb and the mole in his ear.

 

The barista arrived with a tray full of their food and placed each one of the plates in front of them.

 

“Yeol, wow… This is a lot, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like someone. It’s weird,” Jongin admitted as he dug into the food. Chanyeol has never seen himself so emotionally bothered by anyone either.

 

“Jongin, you’re not helping,” Chanyeol replied, mouth stuffed with food. He was really hungry because eating breakfast before brunch defeats the purpose of brunch. “I’m literally telling you guys to give me romantic advice because I’m clearly the noob here.”

 

“Well, perhaps you could wait and see if he shows signs of liking you back? Or, I don’t know… Maybe ask his friends?” Jongin offered as he scratched at the back of his neck. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scoffed at Jongin’s resolution.

 

“You’re useless. This is now a conversation between Chanyeol and I.” And just like that, Jongin was not allowed into the conversation. Jongin pouted as he drank his coffee, grasping the mug with both his hands. Kyungsoo is the only person that makes Jongin look smaller than he really  is.

 

“Listen. Jongin right here—” Kyungsoo signaled towards Jongin, who was eating as he listened attentively “—is my boyfriend because I was tired of watching him stand around and be shy and not really confronting me about the feelings that we both had. What I did is that I asked him out, but it bothered me a lot because I was waiting a really long time for him to ask me first.”

 

“So I shouldn’t wait like Jongin says?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Of course not! Jongin, Sehun and you are the Idle Three. You guys always wait for things to happen when you should be  _making_  them happen!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. That actually made a lot of sense, he never knew how Jongin even got together with Kyungsoo. “I took initiative because I knew Jongin was too stupid and too shy to do so, but look where that got us. We’re very happy now. I want you to be happy too, but you have got to test the waters for yourself and see the results, no matter what happens.”

 

After that, they finished eating and said their goodbyes to each other. Chanyeol felt encouraged. He knew that Kyungsoo had a point. He can’t just stand by, waiting for Baekhyun to say something. If anything, it makes sense now, all the little glances and the smiles and some gestures like the ones last Sunday. Cute suggestions that Chanyeol didn’t understand until now.

 

As he is walking back home, he pulls out his phone and calls Baekhyun. Suddenly, he feels too anxious. He knows this is his coward self ringing alarms in his mind but his courageous side is willing to take the risks.

 

“Hi Yeol! Couldn’t handle not seeing me today in class? You miss me or something?” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol couldn’t tell if he was joking or being serious.

 

“Hey, Baek. Yeah… Something like that.” Chanyeol paused. He knows he should ask right now because this is his chance.

 

“So what’s up? Is it about the project?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol was mentally beating himself up. He was scared - his stomach felt like it was twisting inside out because of his anxiousness. He tried to breathe and calm himself. “Yeol?”

 

“I’d like to take you out on a date tomorrow after we finish our music composition,” Chanyeol proposed. He took a deep breath in, feeling like he was going to choke out of embarrassment. 

 

Maybe this was not a good idea, maybe Kyungsoo was wrong, maybe Baekhyun didn’t even like him. Who was Chanyeol to think that his crush who saw his nudes by accident would even agree to a date? So much could go wrong, now it’s going to be awkward to work together and—

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun answered, interrupting Chanyeol’s negative thoughts.  _Wait…_

“Really?” Chanyeol doubted. He would have never thought that Baekhyun would agree. Especially after he realized he has shown so many embarrassing sides of himself to Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah, where are we going?” Baekhyun asked nonchalantly.  _Where are we going?_  He doesn’t know yet, but he knows he wants it to be special.

 

“It’s a surprise.”

{…}

 

Chanyeol thought all day of a perfect date he could take Baekhyun on. One he deserved. After coming up with a plan, he went shopping for some extra supplies. Later, Baekhyun came to meet him for their project. He was nicely dressed up, had his glasses on, and his hair was not really messy but was parted in the middle and kind of all over the place. _Cute_. He wore a black v-neck sweatshirt with long sleeves and graphics in the middle, light blue ripped jeans, and sport shoes. If Chanyeol had known Baekhyun was already dressed up for their date, he would have dressed nicely, too. 

 

But there he was in his Rilakkuma pajamas.

 

They finally finished with the composing portion of the song, and they recorded nearly all the instrumentals. Baekhyun got a head start with the music software by using Chanyeol’s keyboard and his MIDI cable. They just needed to add some minor details and the vocals.

 

_ The vocals.  _

 

Chanyeol still hadn’t finished the lyrics. It kind of makes him nervous because the project is due next Friday. So, he should be coming up with a rough idea of what the lyrics should convey.

 

“Where are the lyrics, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked curiously while they listened to the instrumentals over and over again, searching for any flaws.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Chanyeol stuck out his tongue towards Baekhyun. The other smirked.

 

“Just like our date?”

 

That caught Chanyeol off guard, but he stayed strong and held his pride up high. “It might be a surprise but we will have fun, I promise.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Baekhyun suggested with a sweet face and a beautiful smile. Chanyeol is not one to refuse.

 

Chanyeol went to his room and changed into the clothes he had left on his bed prior to Baekhyun’s arrival. A light grey hoodie with a graphic on the chest along with a green bomber jacket. He also put black jeans on and some high tops to fit his aesthetic. He didn’t really need to style his hair, so he just brushed it aside with the palm of his hand and made his way outside as he grabbed the duffle bag from the kitchen and handed it to Baekhyun. He also grabbed his guitar case and swung it over his shoulder.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” They left the apartment and flagged down a cab. Chanyeol made Baekhyun cover his ears while he gave the driver the directions to their date. 

 

They kept on talking about their song throughout the whole ride. When Baekhyun noticed they were heading out of the city, he began worrying. Where were they going?

 

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at Chanyeol’s chosen destination - a place far enough from the city lights that the stars can be seen bright in the sky. As Baekhyun got out of the cab, he smelled salt from the ocean in the air. Waves crashing against the shore could be heard in the distance.

 

They walked, taking off their shoes when they reached the sand and continuing barefoot to the middle of the beach. When they found the perfect area, just far enough away from the waves breaking along the shore, they stopped walking and Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun to open the bag he was carrying.

 

Baekhyun pulled its contents out one item at a time - packed meals, a blanket, candles, and flowers. Baekhyun looked once at Chanyeol with excitement and began to inspect everything.

 

“A beach picnic?” Baekhyun asked with a surprised tone. He wasn’t expecting this kind of date. He was expecting something like the movies, or a dinner date, or ice cream. But a beach picnic date?

 

“Ta-da! Let’s set things up!”

 

Chanyeol nodded as Baekhyun handed the blanket to him and he spread it out on the sand. It was a big blanket and the wind was stronger along the beach so Chanyeol found some rocks and placed them in each corner. They sat down with legs crossed on top of the blanket.

 

It was a struggle for Baekhyun to light up the candles, also because of the wind, but thankfully, they managed to put all nine candles in place. Chanyeol took the flowers out and placed them in between Baekhyun and him in a small vase.

 

“Chanyeol, you didn’t have to do this. This is too much, oh my god,” Baekhyun gasped, impressed at the effort Chanyeol had made. Romantic, almost like that scene from Tangled where Rapunzel and Flynn Rider are on a raft, watching the candle lights from the lake.

 

Chanyeol transferred the food from the tupperware containers onto plastic plates, a wide variety of sushi rolls and onigiri. He also brought out a wine bottle and wine glasses. Who would have thought, a sushi date in front of the sea and a million stars? (Also, how did Chanyeol fit all of that in his duffle bag, is he Mary Poppins?)

 

“I didn’t have to, but I thought I could make this night memorable,” Chanyeol admitted as he poured a bit of wine into each of their glasses. After he handed Baekhyun his glass, he gestured for a toast with his own.

 

“To tonight, and the rest that have yet to come,” Chanyeol beamed as he raised his glass.

 

“Cheers!” Baekhyun lightly clashed his glass against Chanyeol’s, then sipped a little bit of the wine. It tasted delicious, refined in the right parts and also mellow in others. Chanyeol drank from his own glass at the same time.

 

“Let’s dig in!” Chanyeol suggested as he passed some chopsticks to his date. They each picked up one roll at a time to eat. Since there were different kind of rolls, all the mixtures of tastes were delicious once you sipped a little bit of wine. “How is it?”

 

“It’s delicious, Yeol. How did you know sushi is my favorite?” Baekhyun questioned as he took another bite. In reality, Chanyeol had asked Luhan to ask Minseok, who said that the best food you could ever give to Baekhyun is sushi.

 

“I kind of asked around,” Chanyeol confessed as he looked down, cheeks flushed in shyness. He wanted to make sure they had an unforgettable date. A simple but amazing night that would put all other nights to dust.

 

“Do you like the wine?” Chanyeol asked as he has some of his own glass of wine, mentally feeling satisfied about the wine he picked. It wasn’t too expensive either, but it ensured the special occasion.

 

“Yes. It's delicious, don’t you think?” Baekhyun answered with a question. He was smirking a bit and doing  _that thing_  with his eyebrows. For a second, Chanyeol thought he would choke on his own breath.

 

“I think so, too.”

 

“Where did you buy these rolls, by the way? They’re so good!” Baekhyun inquired.

 

“At a marketplace downtown. I can send you the address.”

 

At this, Baekhyun’s face suddenly flushed and he began laughing out loud. He began explaining the reason between laughs. “You know that the first time me and Jongdae got to know each other, he didn’t disclose that he was allergic to fish, and I took him to a sushi night.”

 

“How did that even work out?” Chanyeol worried, but at the same time, it was a comedic situation. They probably learned their lesson after that.

 

Chanyeol was chuckling as he ate more of the sushi and drank some more. “It didn’t. I freaked out and took him to the ER, but I was so mad he didn’t tell me that he can’t even eat it.”

 

“That’s horrible. Poor Jongdae.”

 

“Right? And every time we pass by a sushi store, we remember that.” He imagined, and felt kind of guilty for laughing out loud with Baekhyun.  _That poor Kim Jongdae dude._

 

The night goes by amazingly. They continue to talk while they finish their meals and share funny and intimate stories as the wind was pushing Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. He just looked adorable and small, sitting down on top of the soft fabric with crossed legs and supporting his body with his left arm while his right one held his wine cup. Chanyeol could see all his tiny little moles from here even though it was still kind of dark. He feels guilty for wanting to kiss Baekhyun so bad.

 

“So tell me, how are you liking everything so far?”

 

“I just love this, Chanyeol… A late night picnic under the light of the moon and some candles. It’s so beautiful.” Baekhyun signaled around him while he was talking, showing appreciation for where they were and what they were doing, then ate another roll and sipped a little more of his wine. Chanyeol was so glad that Baekhyun felt that way because that was how he intended to make him feel.

 

“I-I needed to take you out on a special night. I’m glad you love it.” Chanyeol got shy but still smiled widely to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun just felt so warm and happy about this. He was smiling too, but you could tell in his face he was thinking about something. Chanyeol wondered what it was.

 

He saw that both of them were done eating and put the plastic plates inside the bag he brought from home to use as trash. After he was done picking up after the both of them, Chanyeol grabbed his guitar case that was laying on the sand behind him and pulled his guitar out. Baekhyun looked confused as to what was going to happen, but as soon as Chanyeol made sure his strings were in tune, he began strumming the intro to one of his favorite songs.

 

He took a deep breath in before he began singing.

__My legs are stumbling, stumbling as I walk  
Another meaningless day is passing today  
Love is just for all those who are the same  
There’s nothing to make my heart flutter  
  
Wiing wiing, goes the fruit fly  
It flies far away as if it’s laughing at my sadness  
Bing bing, the world spins  
It squirms as if it’s laughing at me too  
  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t heard of would be better for me  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t seen would be better for me  
ai ai ai ai ai

 

At this point Baekhyun was happily bouncing around to the beat and smiling. Chanyeol picked this song because he caught Baekhyun jamming out to it before class one day. He swears he almost missed a chord when he saw that Baekhyun was blushing.

 

 __In the subway filled with busy people on their way to work  
I have no reason to beep my card and ride it  
Rolling around at home, lying around with nothing to do  
I’m so sorry that I’m so pathetic  
  
Wiing wiing, goes the fruit fly  
It flies far away as if it’s laughing at my sadness  
Bing bing, the world spins  
It squirms as if it’s laughing at me too  
  
Even the strong wind  
Can’t do anything bout my scarred heart  
Drip drop, the falling tears  
Will someday cover this world  
  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t heard of would be better for me  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t seen would be better for me  
  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t felt would be better for me  
Tell me tell me, please don’t tell  
The side I haven’t lived would be better for me  
  
My legs are stumbling, stumbling as I walk  
Another meaningless day is passing today  
Love is just for all those who are the same  
There’s nothing to make my heart flutter  
  
Wiing wiing, goes the fruit fly  
It flies far away as if it’s laughing at my sadness  
Bing bing, the world spins  
It squirms as if it’s laughing at me too

 

Once Chanyeol finished strumming and singing, Baekhyun looked extremely happy with the song, clapping along and whooping as Chanyeol put his guitar away.

 

Baekhyun set down his empty glass and inched closer to Chanyeol’s face. The next thing Chanyeol knew, there were soft lips embracing his with an after taste of rice and wine combined.

 

Baekhyun’s hands traveled from Chanyeol’s side, sliding up to his shoulder for support. The kiss was passionate, and it wasn’t rushed but it also wasn’t calm. He embraced Baekhyun, placing his palm on his jaw and delicately tilting him for more access. It was driving Chanyeol crazy, the thought that he was finally able to feel what he’d been imagining for the past week.

 

This was not how he expected the night to turn out. He expected Baekhyun to have a great time, and he was aiming to make Baekhyun feel amazing, but hadn’t dared to imagine that Baekhyun would reciprocate his feelings. Baekhyun slowly leaned into Chanyeol, throwing his hands over his shoulders to hold Chanyeol closer to him. And Chanyeol couldn’t breathe, but Baekhyun couldn’t help himself from licking Chanyeol’s lips before biting them softly. He was being consumed by Baekhyun’s intimate kisses, the kind that leave you out of breath like you just ran a marathon.

 

Before they got really into it, Baekhyun broke the kiss. He gasped for air and looked at Chanyeol with dreamy eyes and his mouth still open, wanting more of Chanyeol. He leaned in close to the side of Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Let’s go home,” Baekhyun whispered breathlessly into his ear.

 

Almost an hour later they were back in Chanyeol’s condo, stumbling into the house as they made out. They tried to move to Chanyeol’s room without breaking the kiss, but Chanyeol nearly tripped over himself and almost fell backwards. Baekhyun laughed out loud as he closed the space between them, resuming their kiss.  _He’s such an amazing kisser._  Chanyeol backed Baekhyun into his bedroom, slowly, until his legs bumped into the bed frame and he crashed softly against the mattress.

 

Chanyeol got on the bed and straddled Baekhyun’s legs. He was holding Baekhyun’s face with one hand while the other roamed in Baekhyun’s side. He was about to slide his hand under Baekhyun’s shirt when Baekhyun stopped.

 

“C’mon, baby, get comfortable in bed,” Baekhyun instructed, pulling on his wrist. Chanyeol complied, sliding to the middle of the bed and placing a pillow under his head.

 

Baekhyun crawled on top of Chanyeol’s hips as he took off his shirt. Baekhyun's milky white skin was gorgeous - Chanyeol was tempted to suck on it. Baekhyun noticed the way Chanyeol was staring at him and smirked, then leaned down so his lips were on Chanyeol, kissing him with urgency. The pace was picking up and they were both becoming more and more impatient. Chanyeol left butterfly kisses from Baekhyun’s cheek to his jaw, to his neck, and finally to his collarbone. He began sucking on the skin, making Baekhyun moan a little.

 

There were so many marks on Baekhyun’s collarbone. Chanyeol lifted himself as Baekhyun helped him take off his shirt, and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol an open mouth kiss on the neck as he slid down all the way to his nipple.

 

“Baek, not there—Ahhh.”

 

He groaned, almost immediately, which amused Baekhyun. He had discovered one of Chanyeol’s weaknesses. He started flicking it with his tongue and nibbling on it while his other hand touched the other one.

 

“Do you like that?” Baekhyun breathed.

 

Chanyeol was squirming under him and groaning with a deeper voice than usual. He was so hard already and it would be unfortunate if he came only because of this, but his nipples were very sensitive. It was hard to breath. He tried biting his lips but that couldn’t even contain him from groaning.

 

Baekhyun slowly slid down to Chanyeol’s abs while planting small kisses all over him. He started playing with the hem of Chanyeol’s pants, looking up at him playfully. Chanyeol looked a very bright shade of pink, eyebrows furrowed and lips hanging open and swollen from the intense lip biting contest him and Baekhyun had. Baekhyun thought he looked adorable.

 

He began undoing the button of his jean and made sure to slide down his underwear as well. He lifted Chanyeol’s legs one by one to help him take it all off, and then opened them. Chanyeol bent his knees up and Baekhyun settled himself between his legs. He started kissing the inner part of Chanyeol’s thighs. Gripping around his legs for better access and control. His kisses were leaving burning sensations on Chanyeol’s skin. They felt so delicate but so passionate. Like a never-ending fire igniting the blood rushing to his cock. Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he felt warmth on his member, realizing that Baekhyun had taken him in his mouth.

 

“Baek, you don’t have to—” His voice was broken by the sound of his choked out moans. Baekhyun had gone deeper, finding a good pace for the both of them. Chanyeol looked down to see Baekhyun bobbing his head up and down, but keeping the eye contact between them and then looking back down. Baekhyun’s lips might be pretty on their own, but they looked gorgeous wrapped around Chanyeol, bright pink contrasting Chanyeol’s darker skin.

 

“Baby, I want to…” He took Chanyeol out of his mouth as he replied. There was a string of saliva connecting Baekhyun’s lower lip and his tip. “You know, when you sent me that picture, you got me so turned on I couldn’t help but get off with it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, baby, it’s so big and pretty, just like you.” Baekhyun kissed the top of his head.

 

The thought of wanting to do the same to Baekhyun crept into his mind - he wanted to see how pretty Baekhyun looks when he’s flushed and begging.

 

“Baek, I want to do it too,” Chanyeol breathed out as he groaned from Baekhyun’s wet stroking. It’s quick and very pleasing as he makes sure to squeeze the base as he goes down. “It’s only fair if I—Ahh—if I help you too.” Chanyeol let out a higher pitched moan as Baekhyun sucked on his balls.

 

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. It was driving Chanyeol crazy because Baekhyun was insanely skilled with his tongue and had a very good gag reflex, and also because he felt bad about being the only one receiving anything.

 

“Baekhyun, please…”

 

The sound of Chanyeol begging to touch him sent a jolt of electricity through Baekhyun’s body. He still wanted to please Chanyeol. So, he took him out of his mouth and got up from the bed. Chanyeol stared with confusion as Baekhyun took off his own pants and his underwear. He sat back down on the bed, right next to Chanyeol, and laid down on his side, facing Chanyeol’s pelvis. He signaled for Chanyeol to turn to the side like him as Chanyeol mentally slapped himself for being so slow.

 

Baekhyun moved closer and took Chanyeol inside his mouth as he resumed what he was doing before. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s porcelain white thighs that looked so fragile. Baekhyun’s dick was hard and flushed, begging to be taken care of. Chanyeol’s mouth finally engulfed Baekhyun and Chanyeol could feel the vibrations of Baekhyun’s high pitched moans resonating against his cock.

 

They sucked each other off, grunting and moaning as they reached their highs. Chanyeol loved the way Baekhyun sped up and then slowed down, and how he cupped his balls, massaging them while Baekhyun is a moaning mess, needy and desperate as he takes momentary breaks from Chanyeol to breathe in.

 

Chanyeol felt the need to keep pleasing Baekhyun so he stopped sucking and tried to get out of Baekhyun’s grip. Baekhyun looked up at him in confusion as Chanyeol got on his knees and lowered his chest to the mattress as opened his legs in front of Baekhyun. He licked his fingers and started working himself open as Baekhyun watched. Baekhyun paused in shock at the sight in front of him, and he was feeling such a rush of adrenaline through his body.

 

“Baek, please fuck me,” Chanyeol said with half-lidded eyes and open mouth as his eyes teared up from the pleasure and need he was feeling. His fingers have just never been enough for him. What he needs is Baekhyun and nothing more.

 

Baekhyun asked where the condoms and the lube were and when Chanyeol whispered that they were in the bed stand, Baekhyun scooted to the edge of the bed and opened the first cabinet, where he found some of Chanyeol’s personal belongings. Including a pink dildo, a pack of condoms and lube. He grabbed a condom and took the lube. Then, got closer to Chanyeol.

 

“I didn’t think you were this needy in bed. If anything, I imagined me begging to get fucked by you,” Baekhyun whispered as he tugged Chanyeol’s hand to stop him from touching himself and allow him entrance. 

 

He slicked his own fingers with the lube and placed two fingers into Chanyeol. He gasped as he felt them inside of him. Chanyeol groaned until he broke out a moan, making the prettiest little noises with his deep voice. Suddenly, he doesn’t look as big as he usually does.

 

Baekhyun kept a steadily increasing pace to work up Chanyeol, which was working very well, Chanyeol could sometimes feel himself about to collapse, coming all over his bed sheets. Baekhyun started teasing him by pulling out his fingers entirely, while Chanyeol became very vocal about the absence, and then pushing them all the way inside. Baekhyun didn’t know how much longer could he wait until he put it inside.

 

“Ah— I’m ready, Baek, just… Put it inside,  _please,_ ” Chanyeol begged impatiently. Chanyeol was so worked up from all night and probably all week, he feels so embarrassed to be begging like  _this._ But it couldn’t be helped.

 

Baekhyun positioned himself between Chanyeol’s legs and slowly thrust inside, feeling his tightness around him. Chanyeol was furrowing his eyebrows because of the pain and the pleasure, he hasn’t done this in a while. “Baekhyun, I’m good now, please start moving, I’m going crazy.”

 

Baekhyun started thrusting into him, slowly, enjoying the view of Chanyeol’s long back and his small butt jiggling with every thrust. He grabbed his hips and began picking up his pace, using his arms as support. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from moaning, he was a noisy boy, and all of his moans were dragged out and desperate for Chanyeol. He was feeling so good inside Chanyeol. Baekhyun leaned down.

 

“Baby, you feel so tight, I love it,” Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol’s ear as he came back up, taking a handful of Chanyeol’s locks and gently making him stand up. He wrapped his free hand around Chanyeol’s chest for support and began flicking his nipple as he fucked into him. Chanyeol threw his head back onto Baekhyun’s shoulders as he let out deep moans full of lust and satisfaction. “You’re so beautiful - if only you could take a look at yourself.”

 

Baekhyun began thrusting harder and harder, finding Chanyeol’s sweet spot. By the time he found it, Chanyeol became a whining, moaning mess. His groans broke into higher pitched moans and he was reaching his high very quickly.

 

“Baek, no, I think I’m gonna—”

 

“Come for me, Chanyeol, look at me while you come all over yourself.” Baekhyun released his hair and gently gripped Chanyeol’s chin so he would be looking to the side and into Baekhyun. Chanyel never had seen this side of Baekhyun. He comes off as a gentle and innocent person, who probably would look at Chanyeol’s eyes like this: hooded eyes full of darkness, passion, and lust looking at him as a prey.

 

At the sight of Baekhyun’s face, it took Chanyeol a few thrusts for him to let it all out, spurts of come all over his abdomen, shuddering legs shaking against Baekhyun’s. Then, it wasn’t long until Baekhyun’s overstimulating and erratic pace became unrhythmical as he came inside of Chanyeol’s with one powerful snap against his hips.

 

They both fell onto the bed, completely exhausted. Chanyeol just wanted to fall asleep and dream about the night’s events. He wanted to relive it over and over again.

 

Baekhyun recovered much than Chanyeol, or at least enough to suggest for the both of them to shower before going back to bed. 

 

In the shower, Baekhyun made sure to kiss and wash every single part of Chanyeol. He was being taken care of, and he couldn’t say it wasn’t driving him crazy. You shouldn’t be able to  _fall_ in love _this_ fast with someone. And it’s not because they slept together, but Chanyeol has stupidly been building up a crush since his dumb self sent a nude.

 

And maybe, they went for a sloppy round two in the shower as well. But after that, they both got out of the shower and went to bed. They fixed their positions as they cuddled with each other. It was a moment where there was just them, and nothing else in the world existed. Just them, trying to fall asleep feeling each other’s warmth (but if Baekhyun is being honest, he couldn’t sleep when he was feeling hot).

 

{…}

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up alone. He couldn’t say he was not disappointed because there wasn’t anything he wanted to experience more than being in underwear with Baekhyun all day, just eating a lot, being lazy, and watching romcoms.

 

But unfortunately, Baekhyun left him a note that read:

_ Hey baby, _

_ I had so much fun last night. Please text me when you’re awake. I’ve got some business to tend to, but I’ll see you tomorrow! _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Byun _

 

Chanyeol had to be extremely simple-minded to be happy and satisfied with the little yellow sticky note. And not to mention that “ _yours truly_ ”. Chanyeol really was stupid to be so happy about such a simple detail, but it genuinely made his heart warm.

 

He felt so much inspiration and excitement, so he skipped out on breakfast started writing before his creative thoughts were gone.

 

And he wrote, and wrote.

 

A few hours later, he was done with the song. Completely done. And he was _hungry._ So he dialed, and waited for the other line to pick up.

 

Except, it wasn’t who he expected.

 

“Hi, this is Junmyeon speaking.” 

 

“Junmyeon? That was unexpected. How are you?” Chanyeol responded as he wondered if Sehun could possibly be at his place. Now he wishes he didn’t interrupt anything.

 

“I’m excellent, and you? Sehun is eating breakfast, do you need me to tell him something?” he replied, and somehow, you can even hear Junmyeon’s fondness through the phone. Chanyeol considered leaving Sehun be, but he needed to share this with his best friend.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding, but can I steal Sehun for like 30 minutes after he’s done eating breakfast? It’s to catch some coffee at our usual spot, I need him to read the song I wrote… for Baekhyun.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun, huh? I was surprised when I heard it from Sehun at first, but yes, go ahead. I’ll let him know to meet you there soon.”

 

_ What is that supposed to mean? _ “Alright. Thanks, ‘Myeon. Take care,” Chanyeol responded as he hung up the line. It didn’t take him long to get ready and walk over to the campus coffee shop, which wasn’t really far from Junmyeon’s house. 

 

When he made it inside, he ordered his cup of coffee and a sandwich. Sehun arrived right on time, looking kind of worn out. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled at the sight and sat down at a table in the back, waiting for Sehun to order and eating his sandwich because _boy is he hungry_. Sehun finally walks over, coffee in hand, and sits down in front of Chanyeol.

 

“I missed you, Yeollie. You’ve been neglecting me, and now you stole me from Junmyeon,” Sehun pouts as he takes a sip of his frappe.

 

“Dude, I’m sorry. Just a lot been going on and you wouldn’t help at all. Tell me about you and Jun,” Chanyeol asked as he took another bite of his sandwich. He thought maybe he should wait for Sehun to catch up with him before telling him about  _Baekhyun_ , about the song, about how he feels.

 

“Oh my god… so, basically, remember when I told you about me and Junmyeon sleeping together after the party,” Sehun begins explaining and Chanyeol hums in understanding.

 

“After that, we started hanging out—precisely, going on dates and then, fucking—and yesterday he asked me to be his boyfriend. I was so happy and said yes, so we fucked all night.” Sehun smiled when Chanyeol started to clap, causing a scene.

 

“Good job, dude. It’s been a long run, but now you’re with him. That’s all that matters.” Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s hand and caressed it with his thumb, reassuring his best friend and encouraging him.

 

“Could have fucked in the morning as well, but  _you called,”_ Sehun rambled, making Chanyeol laugh as he slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “I’m joking! I wanted to catch up with you anyways. What's up with you?”

 

“Me and Baekhyun went on a date yesterday,” Chanyeol confessed.

Sehun took a look at him with narrowed eyes, inspecting his older friend’s composure. “Did you guys fuck?”

 

The instant blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks gave it away, and Sehun knew. He was laughing his ass off on the other side of the table. “Dude, not funny! You fucked too!”

 

“You just, ah, this is so  _you._ Getting with the guy you accidentally flashed your dick to,” Sehun reminded Chanyeol of the awful first impression he made of himself.

 

“I know that, Sehun! You don’t need to remind me!” Chanyeol clapped back as he playfully held his hands over his heart as if he was stabbed. Chanyeol remembers that he wanted to run the song by Sehun before taking it to Baekhyun. The younger had a very good sense of music and liked poetry, so he always ran his lyrics by Sehun.

 

“By the way, Sehunnie, can you check this out for me? It is our duet.” Chanyeol took out his notebook and opened it to the page where he wrote the lyrics this morning. Sehun took it in his hands and began reading. It takes him about a minute or two to read everything, and then he nods.

 

“The structure overall is great, the lyrics are super sentimental, though… Did you write this for Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, completely aware of what was going on.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Chanyeol shyly asked as he took the notebook back.

 

“Of course it is, man. You’ve been completely whipped for him since he slept over at your house. You fuck him one night and  _boom,_ you’re even more whipped,” Sehun explained as he took a bite of Chanyeol’s abandoned sandwich. Chanyeol whines because he wanted to eat that at some point in their conversation. 

 

“Well, I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

 

“You won’t know until you try, and if it doesn’t work out, well fuck him! You can find someone else or stick with me,” Sehun pointed at himself proudly.

 

“But you’ve got a boyfriend now. My only single friend would be Yixing.” Chanyeol pouted as he finished his sandwich off with one big bite. If his mouth weren’t as big as him, he probably would have choked.

 

Sehun finished his frappe. “As much as I’d love to continue this conversation, I gotta go back to Junmyeon’s to give him a lot of kisses,” Sehun said as Chanyeol nodded. He gathered his garbage and got up from the table, throwing away what he held in his hands and waving a goodbye in Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol waved back and watched Sehun walk out of the establishment.

 

_ Great, my coffee is cold. _

Having no other matters in the coffee shop, he retrieved his coffee and got up from the table, making sure to throw away any garbage. He opened the door going outside and began walking towards his home. 

 

He’s taking in the fresh weather and the cool breeze, considering sitting in the park for a few moments. And maybe even practice his verses for the untitled song.

 

That is, until he approaches the park and sees two figures hugging each other affectionately. Chanyeol smiled and thought _God, I want to hug Baekhyun so much right now._ But when they pull away from each other, the smile fades away and turns into a serious face when he notices that the person hugging the other person is Baekhyun. He’s also holding onto the others’ shoulders as he rubs on them lightly.  _Is it Myungsoo?_

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there. Waiting to see who the other person was, and why Baekhyun and him were so affectionate towards each other. It didn’t help that Chanyeol was a jealous person, and that right now he wanted to go up to Baekhyun to ask him what’s going on. But instead, he chose to wait. He wanted to see if he was just assuming things.

 

The other person began walking away while Baekhyun waved behind him.

 

“Thank you for coming, Yixing!” Baekhyun yelled loud enough for both Chanyeol and Yixing to hear at their distance.  _Yixing? Baekhyun knows Yixing? What the fuck…_

 

Furiously, Chanyeol approached a now alone Baekhyun who was grabbing his bag from the bench in the park he must have been sitting on prior to Yixing’s departure. He sensed Chanyeol’s incoming presence and faced him, then started waving.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol! What brings you around here?” Baekhyun said nervously, maybe a bit taken aback that Chanyeol was there too.

 

“What are you doing here, Baekhyun? How do you even know Yixing?” Chanyeol demanded an answer to all his thoughts right now.

 

“We were just talking, I—” Baekhyun tried explaining before he was cut off by Chanyeol.

 

“ _This_ is the business you needed to attend to? Zhang Yixing is _your_ business?” Chanyeol half yelled, and the tension around them was palpable. Baekhyun wasn’t gettting any calmer either.

 

“Maybe if you would mind your own business you wouldn’t have to know about me and Yixing,” Baekhyun snapped, obviously annoyed at Chanyeol’s comments.

“You and Yixing? But…” Chanyeol paused. He’s too mad for this,  _too angry._ He doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun vocally, so he continues.

 

“You know what, it’s okay. I understand you have your own business that does not concern me. I was really excited about showing you this so you can do as you please with it.” Chanyeol said as he ripped the paper out of the notebook, throwing it to the ground. He spun on his heels and began making his way back home. 

 

When he turned around, the last he could see of Baekhyun was him staring at the paper Chanyeol left behind in silence. 

 

And maybe, Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to stop him from leaving.

 

{…}

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t even bother to contact each other on Monday. Chanyeol didn’t understand why he felt so jealous that Baekhyun was taken away from him by his own friend. And some part of him knew that couldn’t be the case, but the other argued and hated both Baekhyun and Yixing.

 

On Wednesday, Chanyeol has class with Yixing. And he doesn’t know how to confront him after class. He would like to know what their relationship is, but Chanyeol doesn’t exactly know how to approach the conversation.

 

But thankfully, Yixing came up to him instead.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Speak.” Chanyeol replied dryly, very interested in what Yixing had to say and also trying to seem like he doesn’t care as much as he really does.

 

“The truth is… Me and Baekhyun aren’t anything but friends,” Yixing revealed, which shocked Chanyeol. They didn’t seem like  _just_ friends. That was a hug that people who rely on each other give. They looked friendlier and more comfortable than anyone he’s ever seen with Baekhyun, although Baekhyun gets pretty comfortable once he knows you.

 

“Then, what is it?” Chanyeol questioned, wondering what the nature of their relationship is.

 

“Baekhyun used to be my roommate,” Yixing began explaining. “When I first moved here from China, I obviously needed housing on campus, right?”

 

“Right,” Chanyeol responded as he listened.

 

“So, I ended up in Baekhyun’s place while I looked for my own. You hadn’t met me until a few months before I moved out, which was last summer,” Yixing continued. Chanyeol remembers that hot summer, where Yixing took them out nearly every day of the weekend, including Thursdays, and kissed both Sehun and him while drunk.

 

“I remember,” Chanyeol responded after he recalled the memory.

 

“Baekhyun would help me practice my Korean, he would make me talk to him about my home and my family in China. I told him my mom was suffering of a nearly incurable illness, but she was still in the early stages so there was hope before she got worse.” At this moment, Chanyeol decided to pay the most attention. Yixing was getting to the root of his story, even if it confused Chanyeol a little bit why his family was involved in a hug.

 

“My mom got really, really bad a few months ago. Remember when I nearly dropped out? It was because of that,” Yixing explained.

 

“Is your mom okay?” Chanyeol began getting worried about the results of his mom’s health.

 

“After several treatments and basically, the impossible, my mom just recovered from her illness and they told me about this on Saturday. It’s a miracle, they’d said it was very likely that she would die,” Yixing revealed. Chanyeol hugged him tightly as a friend, but he was still looking for answers.

 

“Since the only person here that knows about my mom is Baekhyun, I asked him to meet me on Sunday at that park where we used to practiced Korean. I wanted to tell him the news in person. When I told him, he was very excited and happy for me, so when we said goodbye, he hugged me, and I supposed that’s what you saw,” Yixing confessed.  _That makes much more sense… I’m so stupid_.

 

“Yixing, what do I do know? I was assuming that you and him were dating or something and I got extremely jealous. I didn’t even let Baekhyun explain, I’m so terribly stupid,” Chanyeol got so sad and anxious, he shoved his fists inside his hair to express his frustration. 

 

Yixing hushed him. Even though he was a playboy, Yixing was very gentle, kind-hearted, and sincere. He comforted him by rubbing Chanyeol’s back. “Hey, it's okay. You could have never known. The best thing you could do is probably apologize and ask to meet him. He told me about that song you guys made and the lyrics you wrote. Dude, he feels really bad for making you feel like that.”

 

Chanyeol would have never thought that Baekhyun felt bad, since they were basically ignoring each other's existence. And maybe, he should have been more understanding of the situation unfolding in front of his eyes back then. 

 

He regrets not letting Baekhyun explain.

 

Chanyeol and Yixing said goodbye to each other and parted ways. Chanyeol stopped walking to his house when he found a bench by the street and sat down to pull out his phone. It was still early, and they still needed to finish their project, so they should talk things out. Baekhyun picked up.

 

“Hey...” Chanyeol spoke quietly into the phone. “Can we speak? In person?” Chanyeol asked, hopeful that Baekhyun would agree. And luckily, Baekhyun did agree. He arrived at Chanyeol’s house later that hour. Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun’s beautiful brown locks were now a silver blonde color. He looked a bit tired, dressed in a casual way. The hair color suited him well, but it was such a sudden change. From a very dark color to a very bright one.

 

“Your hair - it looks amazing. Why did you dye it?” Chanyeol asked, nonchalantly, as if they hadn’t argued a few days ago.

 

“Just got bored, you know. You should dye yours sometime. I bet pastel colors would look great on you,” Baekhyun responded, taking Chanyeol by surprise.  _Maybe he’s right. I should try baby pink._

 

“Listen, Baekhyun. I’m so sorry. I was an asshole, okay? I didn’t even listen to what you had to say about Yixing and just immediately assumed.” He began tearing up a bit because he  _really_ likes Baekhyun and he might have fucked all of that up.

 

“I jumped the gun and I want you to know that I didn’t mean it. I hope you can forgive me,” Chanyeol apologized sincerely as he latched onto Baekhyun, embracing him. Baekhyun’s chin rested on his shoulder as he slowly brought his arms up around Chanyeol’s back.

 

“I understand, Yeol. It’s okay. I forgive you.” Baekhyun hushed Chanyeol as he felt warmth from Chanyeol’s tears on his collarbone. He didn’t want Chanyeol to cry, it already happened. Besides…

 

“Chanyeol, I have something to tell you,” Baekhyun said as he pulled away from Chanyeol. 

 

“What is it, Baek?” Chanyeol asked as he noticed the small tear rolling down Baekhyun’s cheek. He didn’t know what Baekhyun was about to ask but he was ready for it.

 

“Are those… Are the lyrics meant for me?” asked Baekhyun. He looked down in embarrassment that he was crying, but Chanyeol understood. He understood his feelings.

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

There was no hesitation as Baekhyun crashed his lips against Chanyeol’s. Yearning for more. This time, it felt more… _like love_. They weren’t just hooking up because they liked each other like last time. This was a genuine kiss of true longing and true love. He was so happy, his heart was beating in tenfold. He began tearing up, but out of joy. He liked everything about Baekhyun and this could only mean he reciprocated the feeling.

 

Once again, they ended up in Chanyeol’s bedroom. But this time, Chanyeol was trapping Baekhyun under him. Kissing every inch of his face, appreciating every single detail, like all of his adorable moles. He kissed that unnoticeable one under his chin that he hadn’t even known existed. As he kissed Baekhyun’s neck, he moaned.

 

Baekhyun’s honey-like voice has never sounded more beautiful than when Chanyeol lifted up his shirt and began licking his nipples, leaving red marks all over Baekhyun’s chest where no one could see, but still a very clear statement:

 

_ Mine. _

 

“Chanyeol, I missed you so much. I thought… I thought you wouldn’t talk to me again.” Baekhyun’s voice almost broke as he looked down at Chanyeol with teary eyes.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Baby, it was just a misunderstanding. Now, let me spoil you,” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear as he bit the lobe softly, earning a small whimper from Baekhyun. He moved down from his neck all the way to his hips.

 

He helped Baekhyun gets out of his pants and underwear. Baekhyun’s half hard cock was pink and soft, and Chanyeol has never been more eager to suck someone off. He deepthroated Baekhyun at once and the action provoked a desperate moan out of Baekhyun. He wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to be so rough from the get go.

 

As Chanyeol’s head bobbed up and down, he couldn’t really see Baekhyun, but he could hear him yelping and moaning in a higher pitched voice, whispering, “Baby, you’re so amazing. _Please_.”

 

“What is it, Baekhyunnie? Tell me what you want,” Chanyeol said, taking him out of his mouth, as he jerked Baekhyun off and rotated his slick hand. Baekhyun whined and let out a choked out moan of pleasure.

 

“You. Chanyeol, I just want you. All of you,” Baekhyun begged.

 

And Chanyeol complied. He put two of his fingers in front of Baekhyun for him to suck on, and Baekhyun did just that. After his fingers were slick enough with saliva, he stuck one finger inside Baekhyun’s hole.

 

“ _More_ … I want more, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun requested, or more like demanded. Ignoring him, Chanyeol thrust his finger in and out, massaging the inside of Baekhyun while he complained it wasn’t enough. And just when he least expected it, Chanyeol added one more finger, and started going faster,  _harder._

 

Baekhyun twisted his hips along with the movements of Chanyeol’s hand, growing impatient at Chanyeol’s slow teasing, making him desperate for more. Chanyeol added another finger, using three of them to stretch Baekhyun thoroughly. Baekhyun winced at the added pleasure.

 

And the last thing Baekhyun heard was, “I guess it can’t be helped if that’s what you want.”

 

There was added warmth in Baekhyun’s entrance. A wetness that was poking him and dragging on top of him and it drove him crazy. Baekhyun couldn’t believe Chanyeol was rimming him. He was still fingering him and stretching him out while he licked the outer part. Baekhyun gasped because he was not expecting that. He spit on Baekhyun’s hole to make it a bit more slippery.

 

“Holy shit— Chanyeol… Baby, oh my god.”

 

Chanyeol continued to pleasure Baekhyun for minutes that felt like hours to Baekhyun. He could feel himself on the edge of release sometimes, but then Chanyeol would slow down enough to get him away from his high. Baekhyun was done with the pleasantries.

 

He made the both of them roll over, Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol. He helped Chanyeol undress from his shirt and pants and then positioned himself just above Chanyeol’s hips, hovering over him as he used Chanyeol’s muscular thigh for support and his other hand helped to position Chanyeol’s cock. 

 

As soon as he felt his tip, just where it needed to be, Chanyeol hesitated. He knows they are both clean, but he doesn’t know how comfortable Baekhyun is without a condom. “Wait, Baek, pass me a condom.”

 

“We don’t need that, Yeollie,” Baekhyun affirmed. Baekhyun sank down slowly to Chanyeol’s hips, feeling every tiny bit of his length sinking deeply. Chanyeol let out a moan, he was big enough to poke Baekhyun’s spot without much effort.

 

“You’re so big and thick, Chanyeol, you’re filling me in all the right places,” Baekhyun complimented as he just sat there, waiting to get used to the slight stinging he felt.

 

“Baek, you look so gorgeous— _oh my god…”_ Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun lifted himself and slammed back down, making Chanyeol cup his ass on instinct. Now, with the guided support of Chanyeol’s hands, Baekhyun was getting rougher and rougher  as he rode Chanyeol, clenching and rolling when he reached the base then lifting himself up to the tip. He was a whining mess and it took all of Chanyeol’s will to not thrust up.

 

“Baby, just fuck me. Please,” Baekhyun begged as he rolled his hips on top of Chanyeol. Chanyeol slid his hands from Baekhyun’s ass to the sides of his chest and lifted him up from him, then placed him down against the mattress. He put himself inside of Baekhyun once more, except now he was lifting Baekhyun’s legs up and pushing them back, making it more accessible for him to pleasure Baekhyun.

 

“You’re driving me insane, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

He began thrusting quickly and deeply into Baekhyun. The older cried and moaned loudly, nearly screaming Chanyeol’s name as the man brushed that sweet place deep inside. His legs kept shivering, his mouth was drooling at this point. But he was still rolling down against Chanyeol’s quick thrusts that resonated as slaps.

 

“Chan—I’m coming, ahh,” Baekhyun choked out as he released onto his own stomach. Chanyeol kept on thrusting into him until he came inside of Baekhyun. Chanyeol rode his orgasm out until he came to a full stop.

 

“You ready?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, so Chanyeol began pulling out slowly, his semen prickling out of Baekhyun’s hole. 

 

They were exhausted, but they both showered before going to bed, exchanging small touches and kisses between them as they washed one another. Then, as soon as they got in bed, Chanyeol didn’t remember anything other than knocking out, hugging Baekhyun between his arms and kissing the top of his head.

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up first, Baekhyun still in his arms.

 

_ Still mine. _

 

Chanyeol shuffled a bit because his limbs were still asleep and kind of sore from the events of the previous day. It just happened to be inevitable that he felt Baekhyun’s hardness. And suddenly, he silled.

 

But, he had the bright idea to sneak out of Baekhyun’s embrace and roll him over so he was facing the ceiling. He had borrowed some pajamas that Chanyeol used as a teenager and kept as a memory, so they hung a bit loosely on Baekhyun’s figure. Chanyeol rolled down the pants along with Baekhyun’s underwear and his pink, beautiful dick was completely hard. The tip was wet with pre-cum and Chanyeol took him inside his mouth.

 

Baekhyun stirred a little bit, furrowing his eyebrows, probably feeling the wetness of Chanyeol’s mouth around his length on his dreams. But he didn’t need to worry about that, after all, they did share an intimate night yesterday. When Chanyeol would hollow out his cheeks and suck from the base to the tip, Baekhyun would moan. 

 

He licked Baekhyun’s dick on the bottom and deepthroated him, making Baekhyun’s legs shiver under him. He wanted to focus on pleasing Baekhyun out of his sleep because he was so grateful for the previous day.

 

“Chanyeol, you’re going to be—” Sehun barged into the room without knocking, startling Baekhyun out of his sleep, and found Chanyeol with a mouthful of Baekhyun.  _Great._

Sehun didn’t process the image unfolding in front of him, of his best friend sucking a cock, until Baekhyun woke up completely and shrieked as he hid himself under the covers. Chanyeol just sat there, in shock, wanting to bury himself. “Sehun, I...”

 

As Chanyeol struggled to find his words, Sehun didn’t know what was going on, where he was, what planet he was in. He completely blanked out. When Sehun finally got a grip over the situation, he just winced because he finally understood he interrupted something so he covered his eyes.

 

“Dude, you should have just told me to not come have breakfast this morning,” Sehun yelled as he ran out to the front door and closed it behind him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were so embarrassed they probably could be the perfect cosplay for a tomato because their cheeks were  _so_ red. They ate breakfast together while they regretted the view Sehun had to experience, but Baekhyun was grateful that Chanyeol was spoiling him, _even in his sleep_.

 

They also had to skip their English period because they never got any music done the previous day. So Baekhyun recorded his vocals with Chanyeol’s microphone as Chanyeol fixed some things in the instrumental, then put them together and  _voila_ , their song was finally done.

 

{…}

 

“Dude, no offence to your classmates, but some of them suck,” Sehun admitted as he took a sip from his drink. Chanyeol was too nervous for small talk.  _Too nervous._

 

“Don’t be so harsh, Hunnie. I’m sure they did their best,” Yixing tried to put some reason into Sehun’s head. Everyone came. Chanyeol’s friends, Baekhyun’s friends, and even Jongin’s new Chinese friends came around. They all have been getting along really well since they made a group chat because Yifan wanted to throw a summer party.

 

But even having so many people support him had him on edge - he felt like he couldn’t disappoint. For some reason, Baekhyun looked calmer than usual.

 

Actually, not for no reason. The man is a performance major, what did Chanyeol expect?

 

_ “ _ I mean, I’m sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun have worked really hard on this piece. They seem pretty serious about it,” Kyungsoo pointed out as he grabbed Jongin’s arm that was resting on top of the table.

 

“Shit, Baekhyun, our song is up next,” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun as they listened to one of the songs for the class. Baekhyun just grabbed his shoulder blade and rubbed it with his thumb and nodded towards Chanyeol. The song that was finishing didn’t sound too bad. It was rather good actually, but it felt kind of rushed. Everyone clapped when it was over as the pair left the stage and their professor came in.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, our program has come a long way, teaching students the strict demands of the music world. I only have a few more groups left to go up on stage, but I’m sure you all have enjoyed this, right? Now, let’s give it up for this sentimental duet, full of raw emotion and passion. Give it up for Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, they will be singing  _Fall_ ” the professor spoke into the microphone then stepped down from the stage.

 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun onto the stage, nervous that he might screw up his solo or the acoustics of the song. Baekhyun stood in front of the microphone as Chanyeol strummed the performance guitar, making sure all chords were in tune. He angled the microphone stand so he could sing and play the guitar at the same time. Baekhyun turned his head towards Chanyeol and waited for an OK.

 

Chanyeol nodded towards the sound engineer as he began strumming the first notes of the song. The track was perfectly coordinated to begin after the guitar, and it was perfectly timed, as well as Baekhyun’s beautiful vocals.

 

 __Even time was lost in this place  
Completely captivated by your light movements  
I couldn’t stop you spreading inside of me  
  


__ My eyes are only filled with you  
I can’t even breathe (it’s not easy baby)  
It gets deeper the more I try to escape  
  
Chanyeol stopped strumming right before the beat drop, singing into the microphone set up for him as Baekhyun sang the backup vocals.

__Just like this, fall, fall, fall for you  
Into your swamp, fall, fall, I’m falling  
Endlessly  
  


Then Baekhyun took over for the higher notes, singing them perfectly with his mellow and sweet voice that could make anyone fall in love with him.

__  
My breath rises and locks  
It’s actually more comfortable, deeper  
Fall, Fall  
I’m falling  
  
Chanyeol began strumming again as they returned to their sequence. He couldn’t help but look at Baekhyun as he sang. He was entranced by the way he looked, silver hair a bit sweaty in the back and cheeks red from embarrassment. But his singing said otherwise. The man knew he had an amazing voice, that's why Chanyeol couldn’t help but...

__ The mixed up looks tie me up  
You try to take over even my subconsciousness  
I know it’s dangerous  
But I’m taking another step  
  
I can’t even breathe (it’s not easy baby)  
It gets thicker the more I try to escape  
  
Chanyeol was so busy thinking about Baekhyun that he nearly missed his entrance.

 

 __Just like this, fall, fall, fall for you  
Into your swamp, fall, fall, I’m falling  
Endlessly  
  


__My breath rises and locks  
It’s actually more comfortable, deeper  
Fall, Fall  
I’m falling

 

_ Maybe _ this is why he wrote this song. He’d known in his heart how he felt about Baekhyun.  _Love. Longing. Need._ He knew he wanted nothing more than to be with Baekhyun for the rest of summer, the rest of the year, and the rest of eternity if he could.

__In the faintly shining sky  
Draw me out thicker (draw me out more)  
For a long time in your memories (in your memories baby)  
Engrave me deeper (engrave deeper)  
  
The mood changed, and it was Chanyeol’s turn to rap with his deep voice. He came in smoothly, sounding very controlled, very  _deep_. People were gasping at the sudden change.

 

__ Yeah, lies are bitter, even though I know, lies are bitter  
I said I fell for you but you made me fall so deep  
I can see endlessly, you come inside and suffocate me  
I lost everything, can’t turn it back  
  
I’m drinking in meaningless breaths  
Tell me before the sun wakes up  
Send yourself forever into my arms  
Feels like I’m locked up every time I breathe  
  
They returned to the chorus one last time. Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol as he sang, and he noticed the tears gathering in his eyelids. He got a bit worried as to why Baekhyun was tearing up.

__Just like this, fall, fall, fall for you  
Into your arms, fall, fall, I’m falling  
Endlessly  
  
Feels so far away  
Only you are allowed for me in this moment  
Fall, fall, into you  
I’m falling.

 

Once they finished, the crowd slowly stood up from their seats and began clapping. Baekhyun’s friends were chanting his name, and Chanyeol might have heard Kyungsoo excitedly shout Chanyeol’s name in excitement and encouragement. The performance was carried out perfectly, and Chanyeol was proud of that. His smile was so bright and wide.

 

His lips weren’t alone anymore though, as they were pressed up against Baekhyun’s, who came and grabbed his face to kiss him shortly after the song finished. Chanyeol panicked for a second, worried about the public, but then he got so immersed into it he just didn’t give a shit about PDA anymore. He heard some whistles and ‘Oohs’ and ‘Awws’ from the crowd. Baekhyun bit Chanyeol’s lip as he pulled away, breathing heavy from the singing combined with the intensity of the kiss.

 

“Baby, please, let’s date. You’ve fallen for me, and now I can’t help but fall for you,” Baekhyun confessed. Chanyeol’s smile went from ear to ear and he didn’t know how to say yes to such question, so he just smashed his lips against Baekhyun’s again.

 

{FIN}


End file.
